


496 миль

by Omela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omela/pseuds/Omela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм и Дин успешно закончили очередное дело. Справились со злой и очень прыткой ведьмой. Но не тут-то было. Веселье только начиналось...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***  
  
Loveland. Colorado. Travel Inn Motel. 7:12 утра  
  
  
Ключ провернулся в замке номера и дверь распахнулась. Дин ввалился первым, кидая ключи на низкий деревянный столик возле двери, а на пол рядом с грохотом упала сумка с оружием.  
  
\- Наконец-то... - на выдохе пробормотал он, двигая прямиком к кровати, стоящей ближе. Сел на край, затем секунду подумав, как сидел, завалился спиной на прохладное стеганое покрывало с крупными яркими цветами. Искусственный шелк мягко холодил, словно компресс, разгоряченную голову.  
  
Сэм появился минуту спустя, так же зайдя в распахнутую дверь. Споткнулся, зацепив ногой ножку низкого кресла, стоящего в комплекте с таким же по другую сторону от столика. Кресло скрипнуло по полу. Дин приоткрыл глаза и глянул на брата:  
  
\- Ну, ты и лось, не ломай мебель.  
  
\- А ты дверь закрывай за собой, холодрыга такая, весь номер заморозил.  
  
\- За две минуты не замерзнет. Вруби обогреватель и грейся на нем. Мне не холодно. - Дин поднял руку, закрывая глаза.  
  
\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь, а потом сам будешь обниматься с радиатором, потому что задницу отморозил. - Сэм аккуратно закрыл дверь и прошел в дальний конец комнаты, где у стены стоял высокий металлический обогреватель. Включил и открутил ручку на большую мощность, чтобы номер прогрелся быстрее. Потом убавит, когда согреется.  
  
\- Кончай ворчать, Сэм. И так голова болит.  
  
\- Нечего летать головой в стены... - проговорил младший, затем, смягчившись, добавил, - точно сотрясения нет?  
  
\- Точно, точно. Просто раскалывается, - ответил Дин откуда-то из под согнутой руки.  
  
\- Окей.  
  
Сэм устало прошаркал в уголок, где располагалась мини кухня. Ничего особенного. Стол у стены, два стула, тумбочка, полка, холодильник, микроволновка и чайник. Аскетично и дешево. Как, впрочем, и обычно. Какая разница, где провести пару ночей. Щелкнул кнопкой на чайнике и достал с полки маленькую баночку растворимого кофе и две большие керамические темно-синие кружки.  
  
\- Кофе будешь? - заботливо спросил он у Дина, в последний момент подумав, что тот, наверное, скорее спать хочет, чем кофе пить.  
  
\- Буду... - пробурчал в ответ брат.  
  
Сэм проводил взглядом поднявшегося с кровати Дина. Тот неуверенно встал, подумал и вместо того чтобы пойти за стол, двинулся в ванную, дверь которой располагалась прямо перед ним. За углом не было видно, что он там делает, лишь слышно как зашумела вода в раковине, наверное, умывался. Затем Дин вышел и все же проследовал к одному из стульев. Плюхнулся на него, поставил локоть на стол и уперся в ладонь небритым подбородком, поднимая на Сэма красные усталые глаза.  
  
\- Тебе бы поспать, видок у тебя похлеще зомби. - Сэм разложил ложечкой кофе по чашкам и, обернувшись, облокотился на кухонный стол, ожидая, когда закипит вода в чайнике.  
  
\- Да, мамуля. Ты себя в зеркало видел? Чубака после месячного запоя.  
  
Сэм хмыкнул, не скрывая усмешки. Старший брат ни в жизни не признает заботу о себе, будет отшучиваться до последнего пока, не свалится. Упрямый. Но это ужасно грело сердце, такое простое и родное Диново чувство юмора, которое вылезало всегда и везде вместо слов благодарности, сочувствия, сопереживания и прочих бабских, по его мнению, эмоций.  
  
\- Тебе надо вымыться хорошенько и завалиться спать часов на десять.  
  
\- Не, я потом помоюсь, устал...  
  
\- Дин, ты воняешь всем старушечьим гербарием одновременно, я уже молчу про то, какой ты сам грязный.  
  
\- Ну, что ты привязался? Я виноват, что она меня в свой шкаф кинула? С ее этими сушеными травками цветочками... насобирала сена, блин... вонючего...  
  
\- Кто знает, какие там были растения? Вдруг аллерген какой-нибудь?  
  
\- Какой нафиг аллерген? У меня нет аллергии, у тебя тоже.  
  
\- А как насчет каких-нибудь ведьмовских ингредиентов?  
  
\- Никаких толченых тараканьих глазиков и слизняковой крови я там не видел, одна трава. Так что отстань пока. Дай человеку прийти в себя.  
  
Щелкнул чайник. Сэм вновь обернулся и налил кипяток в чашки. По тесному номеру пополз душный аромат кофе. Даже получше будет, чем пойло из автомата на заправке.  
  
Одну из тяжелых горячих чашек он поставил перед Дином, вторую взял в обе руки и присел за стол напротив брата. На столе все еще лежал его закрытый ноутбук и ворох бумаг, оставшихся от расследования. Дело они закрыли. Не совсем как собирались, но в итоге завершили в свою пользу. Как и положено - зло наказано.  
  
Дин взял свою кружку и громко отхлебнув, застонал от удовольствия.  
  
\- Ммм... наконец-то. Топливо для моего отмороженного и отбитого мозга. Кстати, надо будет заправить детку.  
  
\- Детка подождет. Отдохнем несколько часиков, вечером двинем назад.  
  
\- Хороший план. Не забудь меня разбудить. А не как в прошлый раз, когда я только на следующее утро проснулся.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, выспаться не помешает. По крайней мере, сядешь за руль с чистой головой, и не придется всю дорогу слушать орущую музыку, чтобы ты не выключился.  
  
\- Я не выключался.  
  
\- Ну да, скажи это тому мотоциклисту. Он там, наверное, в штаны наделал, когда ты на него так внезапно перестроился из своего ряда.  
  
\- Сэм, ты зануда.  
  
\- Я живой зануда. Это важно. Если бы ты не мотался две ночи подряд, а поспал бы как нормальный человек, было бы все сегодня проще.  
  
\- Нам надо было найти бабушку. Она могла очередную пару отравить своими любовными зельями. Наварит всякой хрени, а потом люди мрут.  
  
\- Ну, все же она была настоящая ведьма, потомственная. Просто немного в маразме. Возраст и все такое.  
  
\- Да уж, возраст нам только в одном на руку, что побегав от нас по своему лесу, она себе сердечный приступ заработала и скопытилась без нашей помощи.  
  
\- Хм, - качнул головой Сэм, - я даже не сразу понял, что это с ней. Вроде бегала только что, а тут брык. Хоть и успела тебя в шкаф забросить. - Сэм улыбнулся, а Дин зыркнул на него не по-доброму.  
  
\- Эффектно откинулась, надо сказать, могла бы Оскара заработать за самую впечатляющую сцену смерти. Руки заламывала, бормотала что-то.  
  
\- Ты тоже слышал? Я думал, мне показалось.  
  
\- Я из шкафа все слышал. Ладно, - Дин поднял кружку в тосте, - за то, что одной ведьмой стало меньше.  
  
Сэм улыбнулся и поднял свою чашку в ответ. Затем они молча занялись кофе, не отвлекаясь больше на разговоры и сохраняя последние силы, чтобы потом доползти до кровати.  
  
Дин справился с кофе первым и поставил чашку на стол. Потер пальцами глаза. Затем вновь посмотрел на брата.  
  
\- Сделай мне еще...  
  
\- Ты же не уснешь тогда.  
  
\- Мне чтобы не уснуть надо цистерну этого кофе выпить. А так я хоть не на пустой желудок спать буду.  
  
Сэм привстал, протягивая руку к чашке, Дин взял ее и поднес к его руке, чтобы передать, коснулся случайно пальцев брата...  
  
Внезапно комната погрузилась во тьму. Она выползла со всех углов, сжимая зрение в узкий круг, в ушах зазвенело, а грудную клетку сдавило так, что вдох застрял где-то посередине, а сердце, споткнувшись на миг, забыло как биться. Откуда-то издалека послышался звон разбившейся чашки... и тихий стон...  
  
Дин свернулся, хватаясь руками за грудь. Спустя несколько агонизирующих мгновений темнота стала рассеиваться. Наконец-то удалось вдохнуть... Он заморгал и поднял глаза. Сэм в почти такой же позе сидел напротив него, держась одной рукой за стол, второй за грудную клетку и смотрел на него непонимающими глазами, полными боли. Затем взгляд брата тоже прояснился, и тот заметно свободнее вздохнул.  
  
\- Что... что это было? - на вдохе проговорил шокированный Сэм.  
  
\- У тебя тоже? Я уж подумал, со мной не так. Что... что за черт?  
  
Глядя друг на друга, они поняли, что испытали абсолютно идентичные ощущения. Чтобы это ни был за приступ, случился он у обоих одновременно.  
  
\- Точно мы чего-то там нанюхались... - выдохнул Сэм. - Надеюсь, не скопытимся.  
  
\- Вроде, получше уже, - Дин прислушался к себе. Все медленно, но верно улетучилось. Будто ничего и не было. Он разогнулся, осторожно прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям. Все было в порядке. - Чертовы ведьмы с их травами. Нет, определенно пора отдохнуть. Может, это уже от переутомления.  
  
\- Не знаю, может быть. Но я не припомню,чтобы раньше случалось, словно сердечный приступ.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? Только честно.  
  
\- Теперь да. Точно. Все как рукой сняло вдруг.  
  
\- Ладно. Хорошо, - Дин кивнул, не сводя обеспокоенного взгляда с Сэма. - Тогда... тогда я спать.  
  
Он тяжело поднялся и направился к кровати, на ходу снимая куртку. Швырнул ее на кресло, затем сел, стянул ботинки и завалился прямо в оставшейся одежде поверх покрывала, сдвигаясь на одну половину кровати. Затем завернул на себя оставшуюся половину покрывала и, закутавшись, как в кокон, отвернулся к стене.  
  
Сэм тоже тихонько встал, собрал осколки с пола и минуту колебался, глядя на ванную комнату и кровать. В душ хотелось сильно, но принять горизонтальное положение еще сильнее. Он решил последовать примеру брата. Сходил умылся хорошенько и, нормально раздевшись, забрался в прогревшуюся постель, отключаясь уже почти в процессе. Ровное дыхание Дина было последним, что он слышал перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в долгожданный сон.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
  
Loveland. Colorado. Travel Inn Motel. 9:36 утра  
  
  
Сэма выдернула из сна жуткая скручивающая боль в животе. Будто желудок связали крепким узлом колючей проволоки, а затем потянули в разные стороны. Прежде чем открыть глаза, он застонал и сжался в комок, лежа на боку, обхватывая живот руками. Рядом послышался сдавленный стон Дина и тяжелое задерживаемое дыхание. Этот звук, словно пощечина, смел с Сэма остатки сна. Он разлепил глаза, чтобы увидеть, что Дин сидит на своей постели, согнувшись, и тоже обхватив себя руками.   
  
Дин медленно выдохнул, пытаясь задвинуть внезапную боль, и обернулся к Сэму. Тот, несмотря на свой огромный рост, умудрился сжаться в тугой клубок на кровати, стискивая зубы в очевидно сильной боли. Опять, кажется, у них одновременно случился одинаковый приступ. Дин повернулся в одном лишь желании дотянуться до брата и помочь. Но Сэм застонал, еще сильнее сжимаясь. НаДина же внезапно накатила новая волна режущей боли, будто нечто разорвалось внутри и там разлился жгучий раскаленный яд. Что-то влажное поднялось по горлу, и он закашлялся, с трудом успев закрыть рот рукой. Судорожно вдохнув, он посмотрел на ладонь испачканную кровью...  
  
\- Вот черт... - прохрипел он и буквально скатился с кровати. Затем, спотыкаясь, в несколько шагов добрался до двери в ванную, в последний момент, хватаясь за дверной проем рукой, чтобы не упасть.  
  
Но вдруг все прекратилось.  
  
Внезапно прошла вся боль, выкручивающая внутренности. Дин так и остался стоять в дверях, тяжело дыша. По телу бежала мелкая дрожь, холодный пот морозил кожу. Он обернулся к затихшему брату.  
  
Весь блестящий от пота и покрасневший, Сэм оторвал лицо от подушки. Дрожащей рукой убрал волосы с лица.  
  
\- Что это еще такое было... - кашлянув, выговорил он.  
  
\- Ты в порядке... теперь? - Дин смотрел ему прямо в глаза, ища честного ответа.  
  
\- Да, вроде бы... все вдруг кончилось. А ты?  
  
\- Тоже самое... - Дин закашлялся снова, но уже без боли и без влажности. Вкус крови во рту остался. Он обернулся в ванную и, подойдя на дрожащих ногах к раковине, выплюнул кровавую слюну. Затем включил воду и умылся, плеская себе в лицо.  
  
Сэм встал с кровати, до конца не уверенный, что все прошло. Что это вообще такое было? Мгновенная слабость после сильного напряжения мышц заставила его опереться о стену возле кровати. Он слышал, как кашляет Дин в ванной. Надо было убедиться, что с ним все хорошо. Вдохнув, собравшись духом, он отправился к нему. Но не успел Сэм дойти до ванной нескольких шагов, как приступ повторился. Его согнуло пополам с еще большей интенсивностью.  
Колючая проволока превратилась в работающую бензопилу, которую кто-то воткнул в середину его живота. Застонав, он упал на колени. Слезы брызнули из зажмуренных глаз. Боль сковала настолько, что невозможно было сделать вдох, откуда-то изнутри стала подниматься волна обжигающего жара и внезапного кашля. Горло зачесалось, и он закашлялся в руку, чувствуя влагу, вырывающуюся из его губ.   
  
Краем сознания Сэм слышал стон Дина и его надсадный влажный кашель за приоткрытой дверью в ванной, его рваное дыхание и, кажется, свое имя, смешанное с болью. Не в состоянии больше держаться, он потянулся рукой почти вслепую. Рядом ничего не оказалось, и инстинктивно он подался назад к своей кровати, ища в ней опору. Буквально встав на четвереньки, а точнее даже на три точки, потому что одной рукой Сэм держал живот, казалось готовый взорваться и выплеснуть все его внутренности на пол, он прополз несколько шагов обратно. И облокотившись на край кровати, замер. Боль вновь отползла, оставив внезапное ощущение пустоты и невероятной усталостивбудто выжженном теле. Сэм сглотнул металлический вкус, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Затем оторвал голову от лежащей на кровати руки. Обернулся к двери в ванную.   
  
Дин показался в проеме на полусогнутых ногах, тяжело облокотился на косяк и сполз на пол, прислонившись к нему боком. Все губы у него были красные от крови, несколько дорожек успели сбежать вниз до самого ворота футболки. Глаза были затуманенные, влажные, но полные беспокойства.  
  
\- Живой? - выдохнул он свой вопрос Сэму.  
  
Сэм кивнул.  
  
\- А ты? - его голос был хриплый и еле слышный.  
  
\- Порядок... но, кажется, я успел выблевать что-то из органов... - попытался пошутить Дин. А может и не пошутить. Сэм не был уверен, глядя на его окровавленный подбородок.  
  
\- Ты думаешь о том же, что и я? - Сэм выдохнул, почти уверенный в ответе.  
  
\- Ведьма... - прошептал Дин, откидывая голову.  
  
\- Надо... надо все обыскать. Могут быть мешочки...  
  
\- Угу... вот сука старая... когда только успела... - он уже начал подниматься на ноги, силы похоже медленно возвращались на положенное место.  
Сэм тоже чувствовал, что последствия приступа постепенно сходят на нет. Надо встать и быстро обыскать номер, не дожидаясь пока их скрутит еще раз и добьет окончательно. Он оттолкнулся от матраса, тоже поднимаясь на шатающиеся ноги. Сделал два шага к брату...  
  
И опять... внезапно и пронзительно... завязывая в раскаленные узлы изнутри...  
  
Оба со стоном повалились на пол. Дин видел, как двигался брат, как опять упал, как начал бледнеть и полностью задержал дыхание вместе вырывающимся криком. Оттолкнувшись немного назад, он попытался отползти. Внезапная догадка всплыла в воспаленном мозгу:  
  
\- Сэм... Сэм... - он подавился кашлем, проглатывая снова теплую густую кровь, - от... отойди назад... Сэм... - с трудом выдохнул слова он, заваливаясь на бок, но тоже стараясь отползти назад, пока не уперся в стену.  
  
Сэм, казалось, не сразу, но услышал слова Дина. Не разгибаясь и не разжимаясь, только еле заметно кивнул и попытался отползти назад. Полшага... еще полшага, еще немного подтянул себя...  
  
И вдруг все опять исчезло.  
  
Освобожденный вдруг от агонии, Сэм из последних сил отполз еще дальше, до самой противоположной стены номера и, повернувшись, сел к ней спиной. Точнее, изможденно привалился. С другой стороны комнаты из такой же позы на него глядел потемневшими глазами Дин.  
  
\- Я... я, кажется, понял... - Дин дважды глубоко вздохнул, наполняя легкие кислородом, - оно включается, когда мы приближаемся друг к другу...  
  
\- О нет... - Сэм обессилено сполз по стене, дрожащей рукой проводя по телу, убеждаясь, что его нигде не разорвало.  
  
\- Побудь пока там...  
  
\- Нам... все равно надо... обыскать...  
  
\- Посиди пару минут спокойно, Сэм... если я прав... больше не будет плохо. Пока мы далеко. Отдышись.  
  
От вида младшего у Дина перехватывало дыхание. Побледневший, с кровью на губах, дрожащий, как осиновый лист, и мокрый от пота. С таким замученным взглядом, что хотелось на стенку лезть от невозможности подойти к нему и помочь, успокоить, прикоснуться, в конце концов. Это всегда действовало на его брата, прикосновения, объятья, даже простое похлопывание по плечу.  
  
Они сидели так минут десять, восстанавливая дыхание, успокаивая бешено бьющиеся сердца. Поспать они почти не успели. Дин глянул на электронные часы на прикроватной тумбочке. Примерно два часа они спали до момента, когда приступ повторился.  
  
\- Почему приступы были разные? - раздалось с того конца комнаты. Сэм уже пытался анализировать ситуацию.  
  
\- Не знаю. Я о таком никогда не слышал. Но почти уверен, что это бабкиных рук дело. Что-то она нам подсунула.  
  
\- Или набормотала, когда коньки отбрасывала.  
  
\- Или набормотала. Да. Не зря она так скалилась.  
  
\- Надо проверить все варианты. Номер обыскать, машину.  
  
\- Да, так и сделаем. Давай пока не будем друг к другу подходить, будем держать расстояние.  
  
\- Кажется... кажется футов десять. По-моему, это начиналось, когда мы сближались футов на десять, - Дин потер лицо. Ну и напасть. Вечно с этими ведьмами все идет не так. В прошлый раз ему одному досталось, и тогда они ничего не нашли в номере. Благо, что сучка Руби мимо проходила. Сейчас же колдовство распространялось на них обоих. И убивать было уже некого, бабка однозначно умерла, они ее даже сожгли на всякий случай. Вот дьявол.  
  
\- В первый раз о таком колдовстве слышу, - проговорил уже спокойным голосом Сэм. Чувствовал он себя почти хорошо. Усталым и не выспавшимся, опустошенным немного после удара адреналина, но вполне здоровым. Все симптомы исчезали так же внезапно и бесследно, как и появлялись. - Какой план?  
  
\- Ты проверь номер, я пойду обыщу машину. Так мы будем далеко друг от друга. Пока лучше поостеречься. Ищи как можно тщательнее!  
  
\- Ты тоже, - Сэм не сводил глаз с Дина, пока тот поднялся, опираясь на стену и стараясь держать максимальное расстояние. Сходил в ванную, умыл окровавленное лицо, затем вернулся и сел в кресло возле двери и натянул ботинки. Задумчиво хмурился, не поднимая глаз, завязывая шнурки. Затем встал, надел куртку и остановился. Посмотрел обеспокоенно на Сэма, словно не хотел оставлять его одного. Достал телефон, посмотрел на экран и помахал им в воздухе, показывая брату:  
  
\- Заряди на полную, будем держать связь.  
  
Сэм кивнул и тоже поднялся с пола. Входная дверь хлопнула, когда Дин вышел.  
  
Сэм подождал еще минуту, чтобы Дин подальше отошел от двери, прежде чем заняться номером. С улицы послышался знакомый басистый рык двигателя Импалы. Все, Дин в безопасности. Можно начинать переворачивать номер вверх дном. Быстро воткнув телефон в зарядник и одевшись, он начал методично из одного угла в другой обыскивать жилое помещение. Проверяя каждый угол, каждую щель, предметы обстановки и техники. Перетряс постельное белье и вскрыл матрасы, простучал стены, просветил все закоулки и трубы в ванной комнате, даже проверил панели на потолке. Ничего кроме пыли. Совершенно пусто.  
На тумбочке завибрировал телефон, в два прыжка Сэм был возле него:  
  
\- Дин? - он не смог сдержать нотки беспокойства.  
  
\- У меня пусто. Скажи, что тебе повезло,- голос Дина в трубке звучал тоже обеспокоенно.  
  
\- Тоже пусто.  
  
\- Дьявол! - Дин засопел, собираясь с мыслями, - Так, забейся в дальний угол, садись за ноутбук и ищи сведения о подобных проклятьях. Я забегу в закусочную через дорогу и сейчас принесу тебе завтрак. Оставлю под дверью. До связи.  
  
Сэм молча кивнул в трубку. Дин, берущий все под контроль, всегда вселял уверенность. В экстремальных ситуациях и при угрозе жизни и здоровью брат всегда соображал быстрее. Сэму же требовалось больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя и развернуть свой полевой аналитический центр на всю мощность. Засев на дальний кухонный стул, он открыл ноутбук, уже на ходу кооперируя имеющуюся информацию. Структурировал ее в голове для глубокого анализа, разложил по полкам и начал искать.  
  
Минут через десять раздался стук в дверь. Должно быть, Дин принес ему завтрак. Сэм выждал немного, чтобы тот успел отойти и отправился к выходу. Его глазам предстала полупустая парковка и Дин, сидящий в открытой двери Импалы с большим стаканом кофе в руках. Брат поднял руку в приветственном жесте и улыбнулся. Сэм улыбнулся в ответ и посмотрел под ноги. Внизу стоял большой бумажный пакет с едой из забегаловки. Подняв его и развернув, заглянул внутрь. Там был большой стакан кофе и горячий аппетитный сэндвич, с торчащим со всех сторон дополнительным салатом. Сэм улыбнулся. Дин вечно шутил над его травоядностью, но по-тихому уважал. Сейчас внезапная открытая забота говорила только об одном: Дин за него боится. Как и Сэм за брата. Они оба так всегда начинали вести себя, проявлять повышенную заботу, когда боялись за жизнь друг друга. В ситуациях реальной угрозы.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Loveland. Colorado. Travel Inn Motel. 11:45 утра

 

Следующий приступ случился так же внезапно, как и все предыдущие. Сэм сидел за ноутбуком, лихорадочно пролистывая информацию о вероятных проклятьях, которую он только начал собирать, как вдруг в ушах зазвенело, и с яркой вспышкой белого света перед глазами в голову ударила невероятная по силе боль. Он только застонал, обхватив голову руками, не сумев даже двинуться. Секунда, вторая, третья... и боль вдруг прошла. Сэм резко вдохнул выпрямляясь. Опять проклятье. Это должно быть сделал Дин. Он разорвал между ними расстояние, и боль отстала.

Из носа побежала струйка крови и капнула на стол. Должно быть сосуд лопнул. Зажужжал виброзвонком телефон:

\- Дин, я в порядке... Что это было?

\- Это опять было проклятье. Но я уже нихрена не понимаю, - Дин на том конце тоже тяжело дышал, - Ты там не у окна случаем стоял?

\- Нет, я сидел за столом, в дальнем конце номера.

\- Черт, а я ходил по парковке просто. Выходит... выходит расстояние увеличилось.

\- Что за бред...

\- Вот и я о том же. Я сижу в машине. Ты на месте? Не двигайся пока. Я сейчас попробую эксперимент поставить...

\- Эй эй, давай без экспериментов... Аааа! - Головная боль пронзила снова, но через секунду прошла... - Дин! Какого черта?

\- Уф... ох, ты ж твою... Мозги прочищает покруче кофе...

\- Идиот!

\- Ладно, зато я измерил примерно. Я не дошел до номера футов двадцать пять, наверное. Прибавить комнату до тебя и выходит... что-то в районе сорока футов между нами. Оно определенно выросло.

\- Не делай так больше, - Сэм уронил голову на руку, не отнимая телефон от уха. - Ты что-то хотел в номере?

\- Думал вещи взять из сумки. Ладно, обойдусь. Это все ерунда. Ты нарыл что-нибудь?

\- Пока нет. Не смог найти ничего похожего. Чтобы проклятье накладывалось на двоих и не давало приближаться. Теперь еще вот оказывается - расстояние увеличивается. Полный бред.

\- Прошерсти бабушкино прошлое, может, о корнях ее что узнаешь, предках. Должны быть какие-то зацепки. Родовые заклятия. Обычаи. Из какой страны они, надо сузить круг...

\- Да знаю я, знаю! Кого ты учишь. Я уже начал...

\- Цыц! Слушайся старших, - Дин хмыкнул в трубку, - я прозвоню, кого смогу, по дороге, может, с Гартом свяжусь.

\- Постой, постой, по дороге куда?

\- Поеду, сожгу бабушкин дом... так, для верности, - Сэм услышал, как Импала громче рыкнула и уехала с парковки.

\- Дин, будь осторожен там... один.

\- Сэм, я не маленький.

\- И это... лес не спали.

\- Попытаюсь, но ничего не могу обещать. Да ладно, шучу, - Дин на том конце явно улыбался, - Я не идиот, я пожарных сразу вызову. А за белочек и зайчиков можешь не беспокоиться, в лесу сейчас слишком сыро после дождя.

\- Иди ты...

\- Ладно, до связи, держи телефон при себе. - Дин разъединил и одной рукой подключил телефон к проводу зарядника в машине. Глянул на часы - почти двенадцать дня. Сгонять в ведьмин дом и обратно не должно занять много времени. Полчаса ехать в один конец, минут двадцать, чтобы устроить поджог и полчаса обратно. Должен управиться. Оставлять Сэма одного чертовски не хотелось. Нехорошее предчувствие ютилось где-то внутри.

Ведьма жила у дальнего конца леса возле озера Бойд. Глухое и тихое местечко. Древняя, как мумия, старуха организовала настоящий бизнес. Продавала всякие отворотные и приворотные зелья, травяные сборы и чаи, чтобы ссорить и мирить близких. Промышляла по семейным и любовным делам, так сказать. Вроде, вполне безобидно. Даже сайт умудрилась себе сделать и продавать что-то в интернете, несмотря на возраст - явно за девяносто. Продвинутая бабушка. Набрала внушительную базу клиентов, а потом они вдруг начали пропадать. Изредка, и не каждый. Но время от времени обращавшиеся к ней страдальцы исчезали бесследно. Это и вывело Дина с Сэмом на ведьму. Позже они, проводя расследование, выяснили, что бабушка - людоед. Останки пропавших они нашли в том же лесу. В основном кости. Все, что не пошло в суп и морозильник в подвале. Божий одуванчик оказался прабабушкой самого дьявола.

Ведьму пришлось обезвредить. Сэм уничтожил сайт. Теперь пришла очередь всех ведьминых пожитков. Жаль, это сразу не пришло в голову Дину. Может, ничего бы и не случилось в таком случае. Хотя... в этом он уже сомневался. Если бабка набормотала перед смертью свое проклятье, то сжигай, не сжигай ее вещи и дом - это ничего не даст. Придется искать способ снять проклятье с них. Какой-то разбивающий ритуал. Что-то обезвреживающее. Если проклятье живет после смерти наложившего, значит, его силы достаточно для самостоятельной работы. Значит, все будет не так просто, как посолить и сжечь.

К дому он подъехал, как и планировал. На его счастье, никто из потенциальных клиентов не ошивался поблизости. Было тихо, пусто, напевали птички. Влажный, прохладный после ночи лес шумел за домом. Дин выбрался из машины, кутаясь в тонкую куртку, конец октября выдался в Колорадо на редкость холодным, в середине дня выше пятнадцати градусов не поднималось, ночью от холодного ветра падало чуть ли не до нуля.

Оглядевшись еще раз для верности, он пробрался в дом. К его радости, на кухне обнаружилась газовая плита, так можно выдать происшествие за утечку газа, приведшую к пожару. Надо закоротить провода в щитке, чтобы выглядело правдоподобнее. Включив газ и, уже собираясь выходить, Дин увидел шкаф со старыми книгами сквозь открытую дверь в бабкину "лабораторию". Мысль о ценности печатных знаний пронзила быстрее, чем он вбежал в комнату и собрал с полок все, что смог унести в двух руках. Оттащив книги на заднее сиденье детки, он сделал еще две такие же ходки, уже отчетливо ощущая запах газа, растекшийся по дому. Когда последние книги с пыльнымшлепом уместились в стопки на сидении, Дин набрал 911 и сообщил, что по этому адресу чувствуется сильный запах газа снаружи дома. Пока пожарные доберутся, все уже хорошенько разгорится или вообще взлетит на воздух.

Так и случилось. Отъезжая по объездной дороге, чтобы не встретиться лоб в лоб с пожарными, Дин видел в зеркале заднего виде внушительное огненное облачко, взвившееся над домом ведьмы. С этим точно все. Пора было двигать к Сэму и поделиться бабкиной библиотекой.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
  
Loveland. Colorado. Travel Inn Motel. 13:50 дня  
  
  
Сэм беспокойно поглядывал на часы. Дин должен скоро вернуться. Вдруг что-то случилось с ним там? Нервы не выдерживали напряжения. Он постоянно отвлекался от поисков и подходил к окну, чтобы выглянуть на улицу и увидеть там Импалу. Сами же поиски не принесли пока никакого результата. Ведьма не имела никаких значимых корней, нигде не обнаруживалось ни записей о ее родственниках, ни о состоянии ее здоровья. Она никогда не обращалась в больницы, не брала кредиты, не оформляла страховки. Полный отшельник. Одинокая, вероятнее всего. Бросив эту нить, он начал искать информацию о проклятьях. Ничего похожего. Несмотря на пугающую для интернета массу опасной информации, ни одно проклятье не подходило под описание, наложенного на них.  
  
Сэм встал и начал нервно ходить взад вперед по номеру, сжимая телефон в руке. Надо позвонить Дину и убедиться, что у него все хорошо...  
  
На полшага он споткнулся и повалился между двумя кроватями, хватаясь за скользкое цветастое покрывало. Все мышцы в теле свело в жуткой судороге. Одновременно и везде. Руки, ноги, мышцы живота, спины, шеи - все словно завязалось в тугой болевой узел,извернув его тело в невообразимую скрюченную позу. Он даже не смог выдавить из себя стон, воздуха внутри уже просто не было...  
  
Снаружи раздался резкий визг тормозов.  
  
Судорога отпустила спустя несколько мгновений. Все затихло. Сэм минуту соображал, собирая себе по кускам, и ожидал, что сейчас раздастся телефонный звонок и пыхтящий Дин сообщит, что он случайно не рассчитал расстояние. В том, что это был очередной приступ, Сэм не сомневался ни на мгновение. Но телефон не звонил. Укол страха пронзил сердце Сэма. Не вставая с пола, он поднял свой телефон, улетевший под кровать, и нажал быстрый набор номера Дина. Гудок... второй... третий... Щелчок.  
  
\- Матерь... божья... - прозвучало сдавленное приветствие Дина.  
  
\- Слава богу, Дин... - Сэм выдохнул, наконец, расслабившись и снова задышав, - не пугая меня так. Ты где?  
  
\- Не поверишь... я на дальнем конце стоянки перед мотелем, только въехал и тут такое... еле успел на тормоз нажать, а потом сдать назад. Ох, черт. Это было что-то новенькое...  
  
\- Каждый раз что-то новое, Дин. Симптомы ни разу не повторились. А расстояние, похоже, опять выросло.  
  
\- Да, расстояние определенно выросло, - Дин все еще неровно дышал, одному богу известно, как его там скрутило за рулем, и как он умудрился еще и машиной управлять при этом. Сэм вслушался, ожидая продолжения мысли брата, - Теперь... теперь я в футах ста пятидесяти от тебя, примерно, может, чуть больше, - закончил Дин.  
  
\- Твою мать... Что же это за напасть такая. - Сэм поднялся и собрал волосы с лица растопыренными пальцами как гребнем. - Ты сделал все, что собирался?  
  
\- Да, домик я спалил, инсценировал взрыв газа. Но у меня для тебя еще подарочек, бабулина библиотека. Я притащил все книги, что нашел в ее доме. Может, там мы найдем нужный рецепт, проклятье и как это все снимается. А ты нашел что-нибудь?  
  
\- Нет, у меня полный голяк. Бабка словно призрак, никаких социальных следов.  
  
\- Хрен с ней, давай займемся ее книжками. Я выгружу их на парковку и отъеду подальше, а ты выйдешь и соберешь книги. Затащи в номер и начинай читать.  
  
\- Хорошая идея. Ты молодец, что догадался книги забрать.  
  
\- А то...  
  
\- Сам-то ты куда потом?  
  
\- Не знаю, отъеду, припаркуюсь и буду сидеть на телефоне. Я дозвонился паре человек, если они что-то смогут найти, будут перезванивать.  
  
\- Хорошо. Что мы делаем дальше? Вдруг расстояние опять увеличится?  
  
\- Почему-то я уже не сомневаюсь, что оно увеличится снова. Так и задумано. Договоримся, ты обкладываешься книгами и сидишь в номере, я беру на себя расстояние. Буду отъезжать на безопасную дистанцию. Параллельно ищем, как можем. Постоянно на связи. Будем созваниваться минимум раз в полчаса.  
  
\- Сколько, ты говоришь, сейчас между нами?  
  
\- Футов сто пятьдесят - сто шестьдесят.  
  
\- Черт... если в прошлый раз было около сорока, а сейчас сто шестьдесят, а в первый раз было что-то около десяти... Дин, надеюсь, я не прав, но, кажется, оно увеличивается в четыре раза.  
  
\- Вот дрянь. Нам тут только геометрической прогрессии не хватало.  
  
\- Дин, не думал, что ты знаешь такие слова.  
  
\- Не у одного тебя есть мозг, Сэм. Более того, я заметил, что приступы случались с интервалом примерно два часа. У нас с тобой тут очевидная последовательность.  
  
\- Будь я проклят, чертова эрудированная бабка. Надо же выдумать такое, - пробормотал Сэм.   
  
\- Ладно, я выгружаюсь и отъезжаю, выходи и забирай все через пару минут.  
  
\- Окей, до связи, - Сэм положил трубку и осторожно подошел к окну. Вдруг Дин был не настолько далеко. Но брат, похоже, отъехал с запасом. Отодвинув малиновую занавеску, он выглянул. Дин выгружал стопки книг на тротуар возле дальнего края парковки. Затем закончил, распрямился и обернулся. Увидел Сэма в окне и махнул ему рукой. Сэм махнул в ответ. Затем Дин сел обратно в машину, и сдав задним ходом, выехал со стоянки. Далеко уезжать не стал, развернулся и припарковался на противоположной стороне улицы возле забегаловки, откуда носил завтрак. Вышел из машины и пошел внутрь, больше не оглядываясь. За кофе, догадался Сэм. Дин не спал вот уже более двух суток. Несчастные два часа, что удалось вздремнуть между приступами, принесли мало пользы. Брат хотел держать себя под контролем и с чистой головой. Отлично. Пусть сидит пока там, пьет кофе. Так он, по крайней мере, рядом и почти на виду. И Сэму было спокойнее.  
  
Спустя полчаса Сэм сидел, уже по уши зарывшись в ведьмины старые фолианты. Он разложил их по кроватям, рассортировав по содержанию. Что-то было на английском, что-то нет. Одни книги напоминали справочники по растениям, другие об истории, о природных циклах, нашлась даже одна новая толстенная книга по психологии. Среди малополезного барахла были и несколько книг с полезным содержанием, вроде сборников рецептов зельеварения. В двух он мельком видел описания каких-то ритуалов. Этими стоило, наверное, заняться в первую очередь.  
  
Раздался телефонный звонок. Это Дин, как договаривались, раз в полчаса.  
  
\- Да, Дин.  
  
\- Проверка связи. Что у тебя?  
  
\- У меня целая гора, старого, рассыпающегося, трудночитабельного дерьма. На это уйдет больше времени, чем хотелось бы. А у тебя что? - Сэм вздохнул в трубку.  
  
\- У меня два стакана кофе и два пустых телефонных звонка, пока ничто ничего близкого даже найти не может. Думаю, еще кому-нибудь позвоню. До Гарта пока не дозвонился. Есть какие-то новые мысли?  
  
\- Да, вроде того. Надо попробовать отталкиваться от этой последовательности и предугадывать, на сколько и когда нам нужно разбежаться.  
  
\- Это я уже посчитал, - Сэм улыбнулся, представив, скучающего за столиком Дина, исписывающего расчетами салфетку. Все-таки, он у него молодец. - Следующий удар ждать надо между половиной четвертого и четырьмя часами, на расстоянии шестьсот сорок футов. Потом за ним около половины шестого, на расстоянии почти в полмили. Это ерунда. С этим я справлюсь. Отъеду сразу заранее и подальше. У меня есть мысль, раз я пока не занят, порыться в местной библиотеке. Все лучше, чем штаны просиживать.  
  
\- Кто ты и куда дел моего брата?  
  
\- Заткнись, Сэмми! Как будто я в библиотеки никогда не ходил.  
  
\- Ладно, не кипятись ты там. Смотри кофе не перепей, а то и так дерганый, а будешь вообще по потолку бегать.  
  
\- Когда на моего брата накладывают какие-то заклятия, я и без кофе могу по потолку. Надо было вырвать ей язык. Старая карга.  
  
\- Ладно, дуй в библиотеку. Я позвоню через полчаса.  
  
\- Окей. Веди себя хорошо. Как отъеду,сходи купи себе пожрать.  
  
\- Ты такой заботливый, - Дин хрюкнул на той стороне, - Все, катись уже отсюда! - Сэм улыбнулся, Дину, разряжающему обстановку по полной. Да и сам он старался, как мог. Но внутри все сжималось от напряжения и плохого предчувствия.


	5. Chapter 5

***  
  
Loveland. Colorado. Central Library. 16:35 дня  
  
  
Откуда-то слышался жужжащий звук, а ногу что-то неприятно щекотало. Хотелось отмахнуться и от того и от другого. Но никак не удавалось. Дин дернул ногой, но неприятный зуд не проходил. Ощущения окружающего мира вернулись внезапно. Хотя, он не помнил, когда они успели пропасть. Он приподнял голову, отрывая ее от сложенных на столе рук, и открыл глаза. Под веки, словно песку насыпали. Вокруг полумрак библиотечных закоулков. Он сидит за маленьким столом между высокими книжными стеллажами. В кармане вибрирует телефон. Ох, черт! Сэм.  
  
\- Да? - спохватился Дин, быстро вынув телефон.  
  
\- Ты чего трубку не берешь? Я тут чуть с ума не сошел!  
  
\- Как не беру, взял же...  
  
\- С третьего раза! Ты что там делаешь?  
  
\- Я? Читаю... в библиотеке же... - Сэм услышал слегка сконфуженный голос брата. Он что заснул там что ли?  
  
\- Ты уснул? - спросил Сэм в лоб.  
  
\- Нет, я не...  
  
\- Дин, ты уснул. - Сэм не возмущался уже, просто констатировал факт. Дин мог уснуть, он очень сильно устал, а еще у него наверняка раскалывается голова еще с самого утра. Он, выметаясь из номера, даже не успел таблетки выпить, а после такого удара... странно, что он обошелся без сотрясения. А может, опять искусно скрывал. Тем более, его в сон клонит.  
  
\- Да просто... на минутку зажмурился, - Дин устало вздохнул, потирая глаза, потом все лицо пальцами.  
  
\- Ладно, бог с тобой. Главное, что все в порядке. Включи звук в телефоне, так я тебя хотя бы быстрее разбужу в следующий раз и не поседею раньше времени, - голос Сэма тоже звучал устало.  
  
\- И ты тоже включи, наверняка на вибре стоит. Вычитал что-нибудь новое?  
  
\- Мало полезного. Нашел только, что ведьма наша, похоже, умела составлять заклинания сама, а не только готовыми пользоваться.  
  
\- Экая талантливая. Нам правда это только усложнит все.  
  
\- Ну да. А еще она нумерологией увлекалась. Если посмотреть на наше проклятье, то она вшила в него два числа. Двойку - это промежуток времени в часах между приступами, и четверку - это множитель увеличения расстояния.  
  
\- Гениально... - Дин подпер подбородок рукой, от спокойного лекторского голоса брата его еще больше клонило в сон.  
  
\- Ну, так вот. Двойка в нумерологии символизирует много чего, но основа - это единство противоположностей, две разные половины, составляющие одно целое, как земля и небо, как инь и янь, это число единения и сущности человека. Одновременно объединение и разделение.  
  
\- Очень мило...  
  
\- А второе число, четыре, тоже имеет массу разнообразных значений, но тут хуже. В обычной нумерологии, это хорошее число, символизирующее кучу положительных вещей, стабильность, мироздание и прочее. Но! У нашей старушки в библиотеке, куча книг на японском, я эти иероглифы толком разобрать не могу, но то, что я понял... там точно есть намеки на их нумерологию и символизм. Это хуже. Знаешь, что в японской культуре обозначает четверка?  
  
\- Понятия не имею... - Дин почти зевнул.  
  
\- Четверка обозначает смерть.  
  
\- Господи, она слишком много своей травы курила, по-моему... такого навыдумывать.  
  
\- О чем я и говорю, Дин. Она намешала несовместимые вещи в своих рецептах и заклинаниях. Выдранные по куску из разных веков и культур. Я не знаю, как собирать все это по крупицам. Мы можем жизнь потратить в попытке расшифровать ее заклятье.  
  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что именно тратой нашей жизни все и кончится. Сам сказал... единение и смерть. Лезет мне в голову мысль, что она придумала заклятье, разъединяющее близких людей так, что они не могут подойти друг к другу под страхом мучительной смерти.  
  
\- Не нравится мне это, Дин.  
  
\- Ты там не паникуй раньше времени. Нас разъединили, а не наши мозги и руки. Мы что-нибудь обязательно найдем. Просто нужно поднапрячься. Какие могут быть еще варианты снятия проклятий общего спектра действий?  
  
\- Ну, думаю, их даже много. Попробую поискать в этом направлении. Это хорошая мысль. Все-таки насчет чисел мы уже угадали. Рубеж в шестьсот сорок футов пройден спокойно, без приступов. Значит, так оно и работает, пока мы достаточно далеко - все в порядке.  
  
\- Значит, пока так и продолжим. Я тоже позвоню нашим на предмет ритуалов очищения. Давай рой дальше. Следующий звонок мой, через полчаса. Отбой.  
  
Дин отключился. Торчать в библиотеке и дышать пылью вековых знаний не было смысла. Здесь он вряд ли найдет книги с оккультными науками и ритуалами. Надо дозвониться до других охотников, до тех, кто собаку съел на ведьмах и их штучках. Наверняка есть что-то способное очистить человека от любого наложенного заклятия. Жаль, они так далеко от бункера. Там, возможно, они бы нашли то, что нужно. Но вот добраться туда… Дин прикинул в уме. Следующие удары должны были быть на расстояниях: две мили, почти восемь миль, потом тридцать одна, сто двадцать четыре и четыреста девяносто шесть. Дальше он считать не стал. Вряд ли они успеют добраться так далеко за короткое время. Пытаться доехать до Денвера и сесть там на самолет чтобы метнуться в Канзас... не вариант. Не потому, что он боялся летать, а потому, что по времени удар мог застать его в аэропорту или в воздухе. Он бы просто не успел. Еще сто тридцать первая волна перехватила бы его там. Тогда и он, и Сэм - покойники.  
  
Смерть.   
  
Каждый приступ должен был их убить, если бы они не разошлись. Единственное, что могло спасти их обоих это развернуться прямо сейчас и нестись друг от друга в разные стороны, чтобы только пятки сверкали.Но в один прекрасный момент, благодаря геометрической прогрессии, оно все равно их догонит. Рано или поздно они не успели бы покрыть необходимое расстояние за два часа. Это была дорога в один конец. От этого заклятия нельзя было убежать. Только снять.


	6. Chapter 6

***

Loveland. Colorado. Next Door food & drink. 18:22 вечера

 

Сэм стоял в очереди. В номере кончилось кофе, ему пришлось выйти и перебежать на ту сторону улицы в забегаловку, чтобы купитьнапиток и, может быть, что-то пожевать. Есть не хотелось, но старший дал ему команду пожрать еще несколько часов назад. Соврать тоже был не вариант, Дин его вранье раскусывал очень быстро. Так же как Сэм все братское "я в порядке" в отношении его здоровья. Он не был ребенком, чтобы слушаться команд Дина, но по той же самой причине он не видел смысла им противиться, понимая, что это проявление заботы о близком человеке, а не детский способ покомандовать младшим. Они уже очень и очень давно это переросли.

До сеанса связи с Дином было почти десять минут. В этот раз должен был звонить Дин.

Очередь еле двигалась, перед ним было несколько человек. Там, у самой кассы, матрона необъятных размеров набирала заказ на полк солдат, видимо, ну, или на свой скромный ужин в обнимку с телевизором. Выбрав съедобный сэндвич на витрине, Сэм просто стоял и ждал, попутно раздумывая над их с Дином проблемой. Перебирая все возможные варианты, пытаясь вспомнить, что они могли упустить из виду. Пока результаты были печальными. Инструкции по складыванию заклятий в книгах он нашел, а вот по их обезвреживанию, к сожалению, нет. Пока... Он еще будет искать, пока возможно. Потом снова сядет за ноутбук мучить интернет, в то время, как Дин обзванивает свои охотничьи связи. Связей с охотниками у Дина было очень много, еще от отца в наследство остались. По крайней мере, те, кто прожил так долго. Его бывшие знакомые, кто помнил хорошее о Джоне и о Дине со времен их одиночной охоты, пока Сэм был в Стэнфорде. У Сэма тоже было много знакомых, были и общие с Дином. Но брат умудрялся всегда наводить контакты со всевозможными людьми, и порой, казалось, с невозможными, типа полицейских. У Дина была невероятная способность при минимуме общения располагать к себе людей, выводить их на очень высокий уровень доверия. Наверное, все дело было в его честности и верности. Не в лишних словах.В действиях. В их охотничьем деле поступки весили намного больше слов.

Очередь, наконец-то, сдвинулась. Люди быстро получали свои заказы и отползали за столики или вон из кафешки, чтобы съесть свои покупки по дороге или дома. Сэм планировал разделаться со своим ужином в номере. Когда настал его черед, он быстро заказал все, что хотел и расплатился мятыми купюрами. Ему вручили бумажный пакет с теплым сэндвичем и кофе. Он взял такой же, как брал ему Дин, тот был и вправду в его вкусе. Дин тоже наверняка уже что-то поел. У него не желудок, а ядерная печь. Ну конечно, что еще может вырабатывать столько энергии, сколько было в его брате, кроме ядерного реактора. Странно, что он еще не позвонил. Сэм посмотрел на часы - 18:37! Черт, где же Дин? Опять уснул что ли? Надо ему позвонить...

Сэм хлопнул по карману джинсов... пусто...

Вот блин... ВОТ БЛИН!

Сэм метнулся из забегаловки, чуть не выбив стеклянную дверь. Кто-то что-то кричал ему вслед. Пофиг! Он забыл телефон в номере! Он забыл телефон! Дин, скорее всего, уже звонил и не один раз и теперь пребывает в полном бешенстве или несется сюда на всех парах, чтобы надрать ему задницу. Нет, вряд ли несется, это бы значило словить очередной приступ. Но, наверное, чтобы надрать задницу бестолковому Сэму, Дин перетерпел бы и приступ. Уж точно.

Еще подбегая к дверям номера, он услышал громкую музыку рингтона. Распахнул дверь, бросил пакет с едой на стол и схватил телефон, валяющийся на кровати Дина на куче раскрытых книжек:

\- Я здесь! Я здесь, Дин! Все в порядке!

\- СЭЭЭЭМ!! - динамик чуть не лопнул.

\- Дин, прости, я случайно телефон забыл, я выходил из номера за едой. Помнишь, ты мне сам сказал купить пожрать? Вот я и ходил.

\- Повесь себе телефон на шею и ходи с ним как козел с колокольчиком, - сквозь зубы прорычал Дин, - или я приеду к тебе и пришью его к твоей ладони!

\- Дин... ладно тебе. Что со мной могло случиться?

\- Что угодно! Мы под каким-то стремным заклятием, кто знает, что в нем еще за сюрпризы содержатся, кроме уже имеющихся.

\- Ты сам трубку не брал!

\- Ну и как ты себя при этом чувствовал?! - Дин замолчал. Слышно было, как он глубоко вздохнул, возвращая себе хладнокровие. - Надеюсь, ты хотя бы купил то, зачем ходил.

\- Да, купил, - Сэм глянул на пакет. Понадеялся, что кофе не пролилось.

\- У меня есть новости. Мне перезвонил Крис, он вспомнил какой-то ритуал очищения, возможно подходящий нам, обещал прислать список того, что для него нужно как только доберется до своей берлоги.

\- Ты сказал, что нам очень срочно?

\- Сказал.И что вопрос жизни и смерти тоже сказал, - Сэм закрыл глаза, Дин тоже уже понял, чем закончится это проклятье для них обоих.

\- Надеюсь, он поторопится.

\- Пока у него не вырос пропеллер в заднице, до дома ему ехать не меньше часа. Но час мы как-нибудь уж переживем. Ладно. Я буду держать тебя в курсе. Пойду, найду что-нибудь... - Сэм подумал, что Дин сейчас скажет "сломаю", - где можно раздобыть кофе.

Так и есть. Брат функционировал на кофе, оголенных нервах и чистой ядерной энергии, готовой испепелить что-нибудь небольшим апокалиптическим грибочком.

\- Хорошо, - почти снова извинился Сэм, - я позвоню через полчаса.


	7. Chapter 7

***  
  
Loveland. Colorado. Lincoln Ave. 19:30 вечера  
  
  
\- Да, Дин, - Сэм взял трубку на удивление быстро.  
  
\- Сэм? Порядок?  
  
\- Конечно, ты где?  
  
\- Торчу на обочине на Линкольн авеню, рядом с парком.  
  
\- Что ты там забыл?  
  
\- Покрываю расстояние с запасом, - Дин выглянул в окно, уже темнело. Осень все-таки. Становилось прохладно, и он включил печку в машине. Он поставил детку в тени разлапистых деревьев, чтобы не сильно бросаться в глаза проезжающим автомобилям. Погасил фары.  
  
\- Крис позвонил? - Сэм, как показалось, подавил зевок.  
  
\- Нет еще. Вот жду. Появилась трезвая мысль.  
  
\- Выкладывай.  
  
\- Следующий рубеж у меня почти восемь миль, потом тридцать одна миля. Мне придется по любому выезжать из города. Я двину на юг в Лонгмонт, потом в Боулдер. В Боулдере как раз перепрыгнем через тридцать один, там даже с запасом. А ты оставайся здесь. В мотеле. Чтобы хотя бы один из нас был в определенном месте, и не пришлось потом долго искать, если что... - Сэм проглотил это "если, что" зная, что Дин имеет в виду.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Сэму нечего было предложить взамен. Ничего другого не оставалось, пока они не нашли способа излечения, - А если связи не будет?  
  
\- Должна быть. Я буду держаться цивилизации. Там что на двести восемьдесят седьмом шоссе, что на сто девятнадцатом, полно маленьких городишек. Пока все еще относительно спокойно, предлагаю часик поспать. Нам обоим не помешает. Ты там, наверное, сидишь носом клюешь над своими книжками. Мне тоже надо быть в форме, чтобы вести машину ночью.   
  
\- Да, звучит трезво. А что будем делать дальше?  
  
\- Сэм, что будем делать дальше, мы решим через час. Просто час. Отключи на время голову, ложись и поспи. Я тут подремлю в машине. Поставим будильники и свяжемся ровно в 20:30. Я позвоню. Только не жульничать. Нам обоим нужны светлые головы, жопой чую, дальше будет весело.  
  
\- Ладно, Дин. Я попытаюсь. Если Крис позвонит, набирай сразу, - устало проговорил Сэм. Он тоже чуял, что настоящие проблемы только начинаются.  
  
\- Все, тогда отбой. В прямом смысле слова. Жди звонка.  
  
Дин разъединил и положил руку с телефоном на колени. За окном клубилась легкая синяя дымка. Время от времени проезжающие мимо машины просвечивали ее светом фар. Он откинулся на сидении, уставившись в потолок салона Импалы. Затем опустил тяжелые веки, закрыв глаза. Тяжесть наваливалась изнутри. От всего сразу. От усталости и неподъемной ноши. Их с братом двух жизней.  
  
Поспать ему так и не удалось, буквально через пять минут позвонил Крис. После разговора с ним, сна больше не было. Просто не могло быть. Дин посмотрел на часы и решил не звонить Сэму. Пусть хоть он поспит. Вместо этого он завел машину и выехал обратно на шоссе. Решая использовать возможность выиграть им еще немного времени - доехать до следующего рубежа в восемь миль, до Лонгмонта. Как раз успеет с запасом.  
  
Сэм поднялся со стула, потянулся, растягивая одеревеневшие от скрюченной позы мышцы, и двинулся к своей кровати. Она была вся завалена книгами. Полностью, толстым слоем вместе с пылью. Он просто подошел и, дернув вверх покрывало, свалил все на пол. Всю эту большую бесполезную кучу. Потом упал на кровать лицом в подушку и выключил все мысли на час.  
  
20:30  
  
Сэм проснулся от звонка, посмотрел на часы. Точно как и обещал, Дин звонил в 20:30.  
  
\- Ммм... Дин. Уже час прошел, так быстро... - по ощущениям как одна минута.  
  
\- Поспал? Молодец, - Дин звучал ни на каплю лучше, чем до часа сна.  
  
\- А ты?  
  
\- Типа того. Крис позвонил, только что.  
  
\- Да? Отлично, есть хорошие новости?  
  
\- Да, есть одна хорошая, - но по голосу Дина хорошей она почему-то не казалась. А еще слышался шум двигателя. Дин был в дороге. - Крис откопал у себя ритуал, не сложный, ингредиентов тоже не много, только... - брат словно споткнулся в словах.  
  
\- Только что?  
  
\- Жертвоприношение... - Вот так. Одним словом. Сэм сразу все понял. По тому, как Дин это сказал, значило, что речь не идет о кошках или кроликах. Человеческое...  
  
Сэм замолчал, закусив обе губы. Дин на том конце тоже не проронил ни слова больше. Они сидели в тишине. Сэм на кровати в номере, а Дин в Импале, медленно растягивая расстояние между ними. Дин заговорил первым:  
  
\- Вот и я решил, что не вариант.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Что ж... - какие еще им нужны были слова. Нечего было больше обсуждать в этой теме. - Тогда я в Лонгмонд. Будем искать дальше. До связи.  
  
Связь прервалась. Сэм уставился на еще не погасший экран телефона. Что здесь можно было обсуждать. Жизнь Винчестеров никогда не продавалась по цене невинных душ.


	8. Chapter 8

***  
  
Longmont. Colorado. Hover St. Gas station 21:00 вечера  
  
  
Телефон заиграл знакомую мелодию, когда Дин уже закрывал крышку бензобака. Он только что заправил детку на заправке на дальнем конце Лонгмонта. По его расчетам граница восьмимильного рубежа проходила где-то в центре города. Значит, здесь было безопасно. Плюс ко всему у него еще был запас примерно в полчаса времени, до наступления момента приступа. Все пока складывалось удачно.   
  
\- Дин? Ты где? В Лонгмонте?  
  
\- Да, все по плану. Заправляюсь? Что у тебя?  
  
\- Да ничего значительного. Вычитал только, что любое заклятье снимается после смерти жертвы.  
  
\- Отличная новость. Не будем друг от друга бегать в раю.  
  
\- Я знал, что ты оценишь.  
  
\- Ты там как? - Дину было даже как-то неловко такое спрашивать, но чувствовалось, что надо.  
  
\- Еще стакан кофе и у меня будет сердечный приступ...  
  
\- Та же фигня... - Дин засмеялся в трубку. - Но знаешь, что? Я пойду куплю себе еще.  
  
\- Смеешься в лицо смерти? - Сэм, кажется, тоже улыбнулся.  
  
\- Как всегда, ты же меня знаешь. Когда меня останавливали сердечные приступы. Помнишь?  
  
\- Ой, нет, не напоминай. Я тогда у тебя в больнице постарел лет на двадцать за один день.  
  
\- Да ладно, не все было так плохо, я даже удрал своим ходом. - Дин это вспоминал только с улыбкой. Какие это были проблемы тогда, почти детские, по сравнению со всем тем, что они пережили потом. Да и брат его тогда все-таки вытащил за шкирку. Хоть и не самым хорошим способом. Но он все равно был ему благодарен за это. Всегда.  
  
\- Да, да. Пришел в мотель еле живой, запыхавшийся, как старый дед и бледный, как смерть. Я не знал, что с тобой делать. Толи обратно тащить, толи самому прибить на месте за такую безалаберность.  
  
\- Ну, оставил же. Я знаю, тебе просто без меня было скучно, никто пинки не раздавал, мучился там в тишине.  
  
\- Да... мучился, - события трех дней проведенных без Дина в номере, отпечатались в памяти навсегда. Бесконечно долгие часы, когда знаешь, что твоему брату включен обратный отсчет, а ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать. Прямо как сейчас. Тогда он нашел выход. И сейчас должны найти. В конце концов, это не страшнее, чем остановить апокалипсис.  
  
\- Слушай, - Дин вдруг остановился. Он шел на ту сторону дороги в кофейню за очередной порцией топлива для мозгов. Ему пришла в голову одна идея и с каждой секундой ее обдумывания, она нравилась ему все больше. - Кажется, я кое-что придумал.  
  
\- Да? И что же? - Сэм живо заинтересовался.  
  
\- Ты мне со всеми этими больницами напомнил один момент. Помнишь, когда ты был бездушным засранцем я...  
  
Внезапный удар прервал все его слова. Что-то сильно толкнуло его в ноги, а потом с размаху ударило в голову. Мир рассыпался на части в пронзительном звоне стекла и женском визге. И свет погас.  
  
Сэм вскочил с кровати. Последнее, что он услышал, был тихий скрип и очень громкий удар. Удар, от которого у него все похолодело внутри. Удар тела о металл. Звон стекла... и еще один более тихий удар... звук падения тела на асфальт и тишина в трубке... Вместе с этой тишиной он забыл, как дышать. Боже... Дин... осознание и узнавание заползали в голову диким кричащим ужасом... его сбила машина. В этом не было ни малейшего сомнения.  
  
\- Дин... - прошептал он в молчащую трубку, -ДИИИН!!! - закричал на пределе легких туда, откуда уже не было ответа.  
  
Сэм выскочил из номера в темноту плохо освещенной стоянки, как был босиком, после сна так и не обулся. Пробежал половину парковки и остановился. Куда бежать? Как? Зачем? Жив ли он вообще?  
  
Хотелось просто заорать в голос от ужасной безвыходной ситуации. От невозможности даже бежать на помощь брату, потому что время... время поджимало и если он двинется ему навстречу, то накативший приступ может его убить, в случае если он ранен. Может их обоих убить. Если он вообще еще жив. Если он уже не умер... там... посреди улицы в другом городе... в восьми бесконечных милях от него.  
  
Он вернулся в номер, не обращая внимания на замерзшие ноги. Сердце колотилось в груди, мысли застряли в одной точке. Руки судорожно жали кнопку набора номера Дина, затем он слушал оттуда "абонент недоступен" и повторял все вновь. По кругу. Ровно так же как он ходил по узкому тесному номеру, протаптывая в полу тропинку. Одной рукой он держался за лицо, закрывая ладонью рот, чтобы не дать крику вырваться из его груди, другой сжимал до побелевших костяшек телефон. Он набирал номер уже, наверное, в двадцатый раз.  
  
Должен был кто-то что-то там сделать. Должен был кто-то помочь его брату. Даже не с кем было связаться. Никого из известных ему людей не было поблизости. Куда позвонить? В полицию? В больницу? В морг...  
  
От беспомощности хотелось просто зарычать и швырнуть телефон в стену, потом разнести весь номер к чертям. Разобрать его по кирпичику, пока не иссякнут все неиспользованные силы. Он сидит тут в номере на заднице, пока Дин там... ранен или умирает... или что угодно вообще!  
  
Но они договорились, они пообещали друг другу.  
  
К черту! Когда это они держали обещания данные друг другу, если дело касалось жизни другого.  
  
Сэм обулся, не глядя, и схватил было уже куртку... как пришел удар. Приступ имени восьмой мили. Начался он не так внезапно и болезненно, как все предыдущие, но с каждой секундой наращивал интенсивность. В этот раз запекло в легких, словно вдохнул кипятка. Воздух тут же застрял в обожженном горле. Затем кипяток стал превращаться в огонь и Сэм не в силах сделать вдох стал заваливаться в сторону входной двери. Колени подкосились, не выдерживая его веса, и он упал, больно ударившись, но эта боль была просто ничто, по сравнению с расплавленным железом, залитым в легкие. Выронив телефон, он только и мог, что хвататься за грудь и горло, в попытке снова задышать. Но его мозг пронзала только одна мысль. Если пришел удар, значит, Дин жив. Значит, он жив, черт побери! Если бы он был мертв, все бы уже кончилось... Он жив, он жив, он жив. Повторялось в его сердце с каждым сумасшедшим ударом. Осталось только прекратить агонию или умереть теперь вместе с Дином.  
  
Сэм почти уже потерял сознание, когда опять все внезапно прекратилось. Вдохнув со стоном как утопающий, внезапно выплывший на поверхность, он упал на спину, растянувшись на полу. Состояние шока мутило сознание. Комната яростно вращалась перед глазами. Он не мог ни слова сказать, ни даже толком сглотнуть, будто горло его свела судорога. Благо, хотя бы воздух громко врывался в его грудь, с хрипами вылетая обратно. Он дышал... Господи, он опять дышал. И Дин, значит, тоже... или... или он все же умер только что, и это сняло проклятье.  
  
Слепо шлепая рукой по полу вокруг себя, он не сразу, но нашел свой телефон. Позвонить... хоть еще раз... и тут он зазвонил. Сэм уставился в остатках шока на светящийся экран телефона, что нависал над его лицом, зажатый в руке. Там было написано имя "Дин". Такого облегчения он не испытал даже тогда, когда закончился приступ. Он приложил трубку ко лбу, потом спохватился и поднес к уху, нажимая кнопку приема вызова.  
  
\- Дииин... скажи, что это ты... - он сам не узнал свой голос, тихий, слабый и ужасно хриплый.  
  
\- Сэмми... слава богу... я боялся, что не успею... - Дин хрипло и так же тихо выдохнул с заметным облегчением. На заднем плане слышался шум двигателя. Дин ехал по дороге, вновь разрывая смертельное расстояние.  
  
\- Господи, Дин... я слышал... я все слышал... как тебя сбила машина. Я думал, ты умер... - Сэм даже не поднимался, сил не было. Так и лежал на полу, глядя в потолок и представляя лицо живого брата.  
  
\- Нет, я живой, порядок, Сэмми... - тяжело дышал брат на том конце.  
  
\- Что случилось там у тебя? Где ты? Ты едешь?  
  
\- Да, я еду... подожди минутку, - послышался визг тормозов, будто он круто вошел в поворот на большой скорости, - так, я снова тут. Надо было чуток оторваться. Сейчас я в лесок тут один занырну и все будет в порядке.  
  
\- Оторваться? От кого? - Сэм уже поднял голову.  
  
\- От полиции...  
  
\- Чего?  
  
\- Я скорую угнал, Сэм, за мной тут полиция гналась немного, но, кажется, я оторвался...  
  
\- Постой, постой... чего? Скорую угнал?  
  
\- Так, еще минутку подожди, - что-то вокруг Дина громко зашуршало, зашелестело и заскребло.  
  
\- Что у тебя там происходит?- в ответ все затихло, звук мотора заглох и вновь появился усталый хриплый голос Дина.  
  
\- Так, все, порядок. Я тут в такие кусты въехал, хрен они меня найдут, по крайней мере, не сразу.  
  
\- Дин...  
  
\- Все нормально теперь. Сэм, ты живой, в порядке?  
  
\- Я в порядке? Я тут в номере тухну, что со мной может быть не в порядке? Это ты там... господи, Дин, я тебя своими руками придушу за такое...  
  
\- Спокойно, я тут и так чуть не задохнулся, перепугал врачей до смерти... - Дин устало откинулся на спинку водительского сидения скорой. Перед лобовым стеклом, в боковые стекла и во все окошечки фургона парамедиков упирались ветки густых, непролазных кустов.  
  
\- Что это было? Я думал, тебя машина сбила...  
  
\- Да она и сбила. Прямо возле заправки, пока мы с тобой говорили. Овца какая-то не смотрела куда едет. Благо, что медленно и хоть немного затормозить успела, а то мы бы не разговаривали сейчас. Головой меня приложило капитально о лобовое стекло. Хорошо, хоть ноги не переломал, но синяки будут, как из фильма ужасов. Я их уже чувствую...  
  
\- А голову не чувствуешь?  
  
\- Голову больше не чувствую...  
  
\- Дин... - Сэм уже не знал смеяться ему или плакать.  
  
\- В общем, очнулся я в машине скорой помощи с нашатырем возле носа. Прихожу в себя и понимаю, что они меня в больницу везут. А больница у них в северной части города, понимаешь?  
  
\- Внутри границы? - Сэм понял.  
  
\- Именно. И мы туда несемся на полном ходу с мигалкой и сиреной. Полный короче...  
  
\- И ты их угнал?  
  
\- Ну да, вскочил, раскидал немножечко и... и тут меня накрыл удар. Это я уже смутно помню. Состояние шока, оно такое. Пистолетом,вроде, размахивал, заставил остановиться и высадил их где-то посреди города. Влез в кабину и умчал. Как не знаю... в голове сплошной туман и море огня, будто лавой захлебнулся. Дышать не мог. На педаль жал, по-моему, уже просто в судороге предсмертной, но как-то вылетел из зоны, а потом из города. Как никого не переехал или не вмазался в стену, сам не знаю. Думал лишь о том, как бы удар закончить и что ты тут умираешь. - Дин закончил свою почти исповедь, уже запыхавшись.  
  
\- Дин... ты сумасшедший.   
  
\- А что делать? Жизнь у нас такая... - выдохнул Дин.  
  
\- Мне жаль этих врачей, травма на всю жизнь. Как представлю твое зверское лицо... - Сэм попытался улыбнуться и пошутить.  
  
\- Да, я себя иногда в зеркале боюсь, - Дин подыграл. - Который час?   
  
\- Почти десять...  
  
\- Дьявол... чего мы тут тогда треплемся, я до одиннадцати должен успеть в Боулдер, - Дин с трудом одной рукой открыл дверь и вывалился в плотные спутанные кусты, - Я даже точно не знаю, как далеко уехал... О, черт... - послышался звук падения.  
  
\- Дин?!  
  
\- По... порядок. Там просто яма была, - он звучал так, будто боролся с чем-то, потом словно куда-то лез, затем вроде дыхание успокоилось, - Черт, Сэм. Я в жопе мира.  
  
\- Дин, пожалуйста, не пей больше столько кофе. Ты звучишь так... обдолбанно.  
  
\- Это не кофе, - Дин хрюкнул усмехаясь, - мне что-то кольнули в скорой, я, наверное, и есть чуток обдолбанный, не знаю правда чем.  
  
\- Хорошо, ты где? Что ты видишь вокруг?  
  
\- Что я вижу? Я стою посреди старой пустой дороги в лесу. Какого хрена я тут делаю?  
  
\- Дин, погоди, я тебя сейчас по GPS определю. Только до ноута доползу.  
  
\- Давай. А я пока пешком пройдусь. Освежусь... кофе бы сейчас.  
  
Сэм поднялся с пола, держа трубку возле уха, и слушая, как Дин дышит на ходу. Ничего более успокоительного не слышал в жизни. Уселся за стол напротив своего ноутбука, загрузил страницу,определяя координаты.  
  
\- Дин?  
  
\- Ммм? Я все еще где-то здесь.  
  
\- Я не знаю с какой скоростью ты ехал и как вообще туда попал, но ты умудрился доехать до парка возле водохранилища Боулдер... Черт... - Сэм пригляделся к карте получше. - Как ты... как ты с шоссе туда попал, там даже дороги нет.  
  
\- Быстро и трясло...  
  
\- В общем, у меня для тебя неплохая новость. Ты промчался полдороги до Боулдера. Ты сейчас на шестьдесят третьей улице возле парка.  
  
\- Эта улица больше похожа на просеку.  
  
\- Тут до шоссе недалеко совсем. Может тебе попутку поймать?  
  
Дин оглянулся сначала в одну, потом в другую сторону пустой темной влажной дороги. Температура упала, изо рта вырывался пар крупным облачком.  
  
\- Тут пусто. И уже холодно, - Сэму вдруг стало стыдно, что он сидит в душном теплом номере, а Дин где-то там, в холодном ночном лесу.  
  
\- Мне уже перестает нравиться наша идея с этим бегством от удара.  
  
\- А какие варианты-то? Брось, Сэм. Если ты о том, что ты там, в тепле, а я тут, в жопе, то расслабься - это была моя идея. Все правильно, ты мозговой центр на базе, я прошибаю головой стены. Каждый делает то, что у него лучше получается, - в этом Дин был прав, не поспоришь.  
  
\- Мне уже надо тогда занять чем-то мозговой центр, а то я чувствую себя бесполезным.  
  
\- Я вообще правильно иду?  
  
\- Ммм, да. Как раз в сторону шоссе, - Сэм перепроверил.  
  
\- Отлично, тогда я пробегусь, - в телефонной трубке раздался звук быстрых шагов.  
  
\- Так что ты там хотел сказать, когда тебя прервали?  
  
\- Когда прилег вздремнуть на капоте то?  
  
\- Угу.  
  
\- Мне пришла в голову идея одна. Я хотел тебе напомнить, как я твою душу из клетки доставал.  
  
\- Не самое приятное воспоминание. Чем оно нам поможет?  
  
\- Ты дослушай. Я тогда к одному доброму доктору ходил, ну чтобы встретиться со Смертью, так вот он мне устроил клиническую смерть...  
  
\- Чего? - поразился Сэм.  
  
\- Я же тебе рассказывал... - Дин вдруг засомневался, рассказывал ли.  
  
\- Нет! Дин, ты не говорил конкретно, как ты со Смертью встречался, что ты себе клиническую смерть устраивал.  
  
\- Хм, странно, казалось, говорил. Ну, короче, тот врач мне что-то вколол, и я умер, а потом они меня откачали обратно через... семь, по-моему, минут.  
  
\- Сколько?! - Дин спохватился, опять сболтнул что-то лишнее, судя по голосу младшего.  
  
\- Семь...  
  
\- Ты псих! Через три минуты мозг начинает умирать от нехватки кислорода, ты мог не очнуться или калекой на всю жизнь остаться, в овощ превратиться!!!  
  
\- Сэм, ты меня отчитываешь?  
  
\- Боже мой, идиот...  
  
\- И тебе пожалуйста... - Дин ритмично засопел, ускорив бег.  
  
Сэм глубоко вздохнул на мгновение, оторвав трубку от уха. Ну и новости. Хотя чего еще стоило ожидать от Дина.  
  
\- Прости. Я не это имел в виду...  
  
\- Проехали... ой, стоп, стоп, у меня тут кто-то едет! Черт, точно машина. Пойду ловить попутку! Давай, Сэм, ищи, чем нам можно себе устроить мини смерть. Что-то мне подсказывает, что так мы с себя снимем эту дрянь. Ты же сам сказал, что смерть жертвы избавляет от проклятья. Все, давай, созвонимся! - и разъединился.  
  
Сэм посмотрел на экран телефона. Может, Дин и обдолбанный немного, но идея была хорошая. За неимением других. Это было простое решение. В плане принятия. Но вот в плане исполнения. Придется поломать голову.   
  
Черт, они в разных городах, как им это устроить. Он знал, что есть препараты, которые вызывают временную остановку сердца. А еще он знал, что они не всегда правильно срабатывают и что риск отбросить копыта насовсем очень велик. Только у военных, да у ЦРУ были надежные, но им таких не достать. Господи, ну и задачка.  
  
И вся мысль в целом попахивает откровенным бредом. Но почему бы и нет. Они уже подобное проворачивали, когда нужно было астральными проекциями побродить. Правда, были вместе и им помогала Памела. Если надо умереть и воскреснуть - это к Винчестерам. Они так простуду лечат. Дааа, нервы уже ни к черту. Кофе выело мозг. Надо выпить еще чашечку и найти это сказочное средство, билетик на тот свет – туда и обратно.


	9. Chapter 9

***  
  
Boulder. Colorado. Starbucks. 23:00 вечера  
  
  
Дин отхлебнул раскаленный кофе из картонного стаканчика. Очередная доза допинга. Без нее он бы вряд ли так далеко забрался. Чуть пошаливают нервы, и пульс зашкаливает, но по сравнению с приступами, ничто. Ему повезло так быстро поймать попутку на той пустой дороге, и что добрый человек подвез одинокого грязного странника до города, сочувственно кивая на историю о машине, скатившейся в кювет. Телефон зазвонил.  
  
\- Сэм?  
  
\- Ты где? По плану?  
  
\- В Боулдере, заправляюсь. - Дин улыбнулся с надеждой, что Сэм тоже оценит иронию.  
  
\- Дорогу аккуратнее переходи! - оценил.  
  
\- Что нарыл?  
  
\- Есть несколько вариантов, все сложно достать, не все хорошо работают. В целом большой риск, не проснуться от такого.  
  
\- А нам светит что-то другое? Тут в любом случае... раньше или позже. Попытаемся.  
  
\- Ну, хорошо, тогда я тебе сейчас пришлю сообщением названия препаратов. Не очень мне нравится эта идея. Боюсь слишком мало времени, чтобы их достать.  
  
\- Это я беру на себя, есть у меня тут один человечек в Денвере. Он может многое из всяких... препаратов достать.  
  
\- Наркодиллер какой-нибудь?  
  
\- Наркодиллеров тоже мучают полтергейсты. - Сэм хмыкнул на том конце. Нет ну а что? И не такое в их жизни бывает. А связи - это все.  
  
\- И как он нам это устроит.  
  
\- Что-нибудь придумаем. Дай мне полчаса, я все постараюсь уладить. Вот только машину найду.  
  
\- Куда ты теперь? - Сэму чертовски хотелось выбраться из ненавистного уже номера.  
  
\- В Колорадо Спрингс. Там у нас проходит граница под названием Сто двадцать четыре.   
  
\- Успеешь, за два часа то?  
  
\- Если не ехать через центр Денвера, а по окраинам проскочить, то должен успеть. Я бы в телефоне пробки посмотрел, да боюсь, сядет он у меня раньше времени.  
  
Тут до Сэма вдруг дошло, что Дин бросил свою машину Лонгмонте и ему нечем зарядить телефон. Что он сейчас на улице, пешком, без всего и рискует остаться еще и без связи.  
  
\- Слушай, старик, про телефон то не подумали.  
  
\- Пока нет причин для паники, еще достаточно. Просто меньше трепаться без дела.  
  
\- Ок, я выслал тебе список препаратов, узнавай там по своим каналам, а я... а я... я уже не знаю чего я.  
  
\- Отдохни, Сэм, пока. Через полчаса я позвоню.  
  
\- До связи. И это, будь осторожен.  
  
\- Обязательно, - сказал Дин в трубку и отключился.  
  
Обязательно. Вывернется наизнанку и сделает все, что сможет. На кону стояла не только его собственная жизнь, но и Сэма. Никто не был виноват, что они так облажались с этой ведьмой. Никто не ожидал такого поворота. Никто не мог знать, что на них наложат такое мерзкое и жестокое заклятье. Разделить или убить. Хотя впрочем, в конце концов, просто убить. Помучить хорошенько перед смертью. Как не крути. Либо умирать в телесных пытках от приступов каких-то страшных болезней, либо от осознания, что просто увидеть родного человека больше уже не суждено. Он может больше никогда не увидеть брата. Если только ошибется. Один раз оступится. Одна оплошность. Машина, выскочившая из-за угла. Неверная дозировка смертельного лекарства. Нелепая случайность. Что угодно.  
  
И Сэм, сходящий уже с ума в этом мотеле от невозможности как-то повлиять на ситуацию. Но так было нужно. Дину необходимо было знать, что Сэм хоть в чем-то в безопасности. Что он в неизменной подконтрольной точке. В точке его отсчета, от которой он мог бежать, спасая их от смерти. Делать все правильно и держать под контролем. Не волнуясь, что с братом может случиться какая-то неприятность пока он далеко. Пока он вне зоны доступа и при всем своем желании не сможет ему в случае чего помочь. Что он может его убить, своей попыткой помочь, если приблизится. Этого нельзя было допускать никакой ценой.  
  
Но одна только мысль... просто мысль, что придется остановить его сердце... убить Сэма, пусть и на время, когда его самого не будет рядом... вселяла не подконтрольный ужас.  
  
  
Loveland. Colorado. Travel Inn Motel. 23:27  
  
Сэм вышагивал из одного угла номера в другой, как тигр по клетке. Нет ничего хуже, чем ждать. Не было сил на чем-то сконцентрироваться или чем-то отвлечься. Полчаса проходили невыносимо медленно, будто каждая секунда ползла, как залипшая в сиропе улитка. Минуты, вообще, казались бесконечными. Он уже не мог сидеть, не мог лежать. Не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, что делает Дин, где он, нашел ли машину, дозвонился ли до своего наркодиллера, найдут ли они им их препараты, смогут ли они их получить, смогут ли воспользоваться. Как они ими воспользуются. Получится ли. Выживут ли. Голова пухла от вопросов без ответов. Он залетел в ванную, не зажигая свет, и, включив воду, поплескал ее себе в лицо. Вышел обратно в комнату. Обогреватель он давно выключил, но ему все равно было жарко. Он весь обливался потом, футболка давно прилипла к спине, а влажные ладони он уже в сотый раз вытирал о джинсы.  
  
Часы на тумбочке мигнули 23:00 и раздался телефонный звонок. Со вздохом облегчения, Сэм поднес трубку к уху.  
  
\- Это были самые долгие полчаса в моей жизни, - быстро проговорил он в трубку.  
  
\- Радуйся, Сэмми, я все разрулил. Один знакомый моего знакомого, ну немного врач и немного химик, нашел для нас один из препаратов, не самый лучший, но, говорят проверенный, выживаемость семьдесят пять процентов.  
  
\- Шикарно. Наш случай, учитывая фирменное Винчестерское везение, - Дин шутку пропустил мимо ушей.  
  
\- Так вот, еще я организовал тебе доставку с курьером прямо к мотелю. Его уже выслали, так что жди в течении часа.  
  
\- Как только успеют... Дин, порой ты меня удивляешь.  
  
\- Дальше, вместе с препаратом будет листок с инструкцией.  
  
\- А ты?  
  
\- Я сам к нему заеду по дороге, пересекусь по быстрому в Денвере и захвачу все, что мне нужно с собой. Мы сможем все организовать в пути или когда я доеду до Колорадо Спрингс, как по времени получится.  
  
\- Боюсь спросить, чего тебе это стоило.  
  
\- Ну, стоило не мало. Я теперь в долгах. Придется продать что-нибудь из антиквариата из бункера на eBay. Но поверь, жизнь того стоит.  
  
\- Где ты сейчас? - Сэму очень нужно было приземлить себя в пространстве, зная, где находится его брат, а не просто слепо не видя.  
  
\- Мчусь по тридцать шестому в сторону Денвера, скоро буду там. Потом с разбегу дальше. По моим расчетам, буду на месте к началу первого, так что к половине второго уже буду далеко за границей удара. Хотя лучше нам успеть до него, чтобы не рисковать.  
  
\- Да я знаю, чем раньше, тем лучше... потому что следующий удар на отметке в четыреста девяносто шесть миль.  
  
\- Зришь в корень, Сэмми. Следующий удар будет для нас последним. Разве что я самолет раздобуду, - Сэму вдруг поверилось, что в случае чего он бы и самолет раздобыл.  
  
\- Дин, езжай аккуратно, не гони. Лучше на пару минут опоздать, но доехать целым. Не заставляй меня тут умирать на живую еще раз.  
  
\- Эм... ты вроде как раз собирался там умирать.  
  
\- Я не об этом, не заставляй меня снова считать тебя мертвым.  
  
\- Сэм... - Дин сделал паузу, он слышал, как устал брат, он сам смертельно устал, но подводить сейчас было нельзя, показывать слабость нельзя. Сэм верил в него, рассчитывал на него, зависел от него. Ничто не могло сейчас остановить Дина от выполнения их плана. - Все под контролем, это проверенные люди, все привезут в срок. Я буду предельно осторожен и обещаю дать тебе послушать в прямом эфире, как я благополучно оживу. Лично убедишься. Если нет, разрешаю надрать мне задницу. И Импалу будешь месяц водить.  
  
\- Не смешно. Если ты не оживешь, она мне насовсем достанется.  
  
\- Ладно, но ты будешь принимать препарат первым. Отговорки не принимаются.  
  
\- Хочешь убедиться, что я помру?  
  
\- Хочу убедиться, что жив... и что в том, что я буду делать дальше, есть хоть какой-то смысл...  
  
Они оба замолчали, просто слушая дыхание друг друга.   
  
\- Дин... я хотел...  
  
\- До связи, Сэм. Жди курьера.  
  
Дин вдруг разъединился, оставив Сэма со своей невысказанной мыслью. Может он и прав, может, и нечего было говорить в такой момент. Может, молчание было на вес золота. Может, перед смертью не надышишься... и не наговоришься. Сэм понял одно сейчас. Из этой ловушки они выберутся либо вместе, либо ни один из них. Если один умрет в процессе, второй, скорее всего, просто не будет принимать препарат, потому что он будет уже не нужен. Он знал, что Дин точно не станет. Поэтому и заставлял Сэма быть первым. Он был почти уверен, что поступил бы так же.  
  
  
Дин глянул в левое зеркало и перестроился в скоростной ряд. Серый обезличенный форд, угнанный из темного переулка неподалеку от Старбакса, мчался по шоссе в Денвер навстречу их спасительной смерти. Как бы это по-идиотски и не звучало. Он отдал очень многое, за эти две маленькие стеклянные ампулы со смертью. И заплатит еще большую цену, если что-то пойдет не так.  
  
  
Loveland. Colorado. Travel Inn Motel. 00:18 ночи  
  
В дверь номера постучали. Тихо, но уверенно, словно знали, что ждут и непременно откроют. Сэм действительно ждал. Сидел и обкусывал остатки ногтей. Когда он открыл, щуплый молодой курьер вручил ему с серьезным видом черный заклеенный полиэтиленовый пакет. Затем, не сказав ни слова, удалился.  
Сэм закрыл за ним дверь и опустился в кресло рядом, утопая в неудобной слишком мягкой обивке. Пакет положил на колени. Ну, вот и он. Час икс. Надо позвонить Дину, сообщить, что все доставлено и можно начинать.  
  
Руки дрожали. Предательски. Слишком много давило. Слишком большая ответственность. Не только за свою жизнь, но и за жизнь Дина. Было просто очень и очень страшно. А кому не страшно умирать? Хотя... тут был страх не умереть, тут был страх не воскреснуть. Подвести брата. Своей тупой смертью буквально убить и его.  
  
Он осторожно разорвал пакет. Внутри лежал сложенный лист бумаги, два шприца, неподписанная стеклянная ампула и пузырек с адреналином. Адреналин для подстраховки, на случай если что-то пойдет не так или он передумает в процессе, чтобы стимулировать его сердце и свести к минимуму действие препарата. Но сделать это можно было только до момента остановки сердца. Вколоть адреналин было потом просто некому. Сэм был абсолютно один. И Дин был тоже там, абсолютно один с тем же набором.  
  
Осторожно развернув листок, Сэм прочитал инструкцию, написанную незнакомым почерком от руки. Спешили. Ничего сложного: подготовить шприц, дозировку указали, наполнить, лечь, расслабиться, вколоть, если передумал, воткнуть еще и адреналин, все в вену. Раз плюнуть. Ляг и умри.  
  
А Дин, где-то там, за сто двадцать четыре мили от него, сделает тоже самое. Ляжет, вколет и умрет.   
  
Страшно... до ужаса.  
  
Слишком много "если".  
  
Сэм разложил все на кровати Дина, сам сел напротив на свою. Все готово. Осталось позвонить брату. Поднял трубку и набрал номер.  
  
\- Сэм? - поднял трубку Дин.  
  
\- Привезли... - выдохнул Сэм.  
  
\- Как я и рассчитывал. Отлично. Не будем тянуть.  
  
\- Ты где? - а в душе кричало: "почему ты не здесь, почему ты не со мной, я не хочу умирать один, я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал один, я не хочу быть по отдельности или не быть...".  
  
\- Я на стоянке, уже на окраине Колорадо Спрингс. Сижу в машине, тут рядом бар.  
  
\- Ты тоже будешь?  
  
\- Да, сразу после тебя, Дин перебирал пальцами левой руки прозрачную стеклянную ампулу без надписи.  
  
\- Прямо в машине?  
  
\- Прямо в машине.  
  
\- Ты один? - Дин понял вопрос, глубинный страх Сэма, что Дину может потребоваться помощь, а рядом никого нет. Он сам чувствовал тоже самое, но уже решил эту проблему.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, здесь очень людно и светло. Меня сразу заметят... если что.  
  
"Если что" звучало в ушах у обоих, как последний колокол.  
  
\- Дин...  
  
\- Все нормально. Это все ерунда, Сэм. Все будет хорошо. Это быстро и почти не больно, - смысл обманывать его насчет боли, по сути, почти как сердечный приступ, как ему объяснил его приятель химик-врач. Сердце останавливается буквально на минуту-другую, словно просто спотыкается, а потом начинает биться снова. Последствия минимальны, шансы высокие. Надежда... всегда есть. Но смерть при этом будет считаться настоящей. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся. А если это не сработает, то уже будет все равно.  
  
\- Я и не боюсь, - хреновый врун из тебя, Сэм.  
  
\- Никто и не говорит, что ты боишься. Ты все подготовил?  
  
\- Почти. Шприц осталось наполнить.  
  
\- Давай наполняй, положи пока телефон, я никуда не денусь, - Дин слукавил, он услышал, как телефон лег на кровать и Сэм зашуршал упаковкой шприца, быстро переключился на вторую линию и набрал необходимый номер. Проговорить в трубку все, что требовалось, он успел буквально за минуту. Вернулся обратно к Сэму. Как раз вовремя.  
  
\- Все, я готов, - Сэм наполнил шприц, выгнал из него воздух и чуть откинулся назад, вытягивая левую руку перед собой. Руки все еще немного дрожали, попасть бы в вену. Самому себе это всегда сложнее. - Дин я...  
  
\- Сэм... я знаю. Все получится.  
  
\- Если не выйдет, ты...  
  
\- Не надо. Просто сделай это и ты увидишь, что все выйдет. Я тебе обещаю, - Дин знал, что он обещает, потому что только что он вызвал к брату в мотель скорую, сказав, что они разговаривал с братом по телефону, когда тому вдруг стало плохо с сердцем. Помощь уже мчалась на всех парах. Всего три минуты отделяли его от спасения. Он не мог положиться на случай. Он должен был быть уверен.  
  
\- Я готов... я сейчас.  
  
\- Давай!  
  
\- Дин...  
  
\- Вдохни и коли! Сейчас!  
  
Сэм подчинился, глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание и уже не трясущимися руками вогнал иглу в вену. Попал с первого раза. Нажал на поршень, чувствуя, как бесцветная жидкость утекает, смешиваясь с кровью... Действовать начало почти сразу. Сердце сначала ускорилось, а потом вдруг стало замедляться. Сэм ощущал каждый удар его у себя в груди...  
  
\- Дин... - прошептал он между короткими поверхностными вдохами и больше не смог сказать ни слова.  
  
Дин сидел мертвой хваткой вцепившись в телефон, зажмурив глаза, сжав до боли зубы на собственном кулаке левой руки, в котором держал точно такую же стеклянную ампулу. Он не слышал и не видел ничего вокруг, кроме того, что происходило там, в мотеле, за сотню миль от него. Того, что происходило с Сэмом. Он слышал, как тот пробормотал его имя, продолжая лишь шептать ему в ответ:  
  
\- Сэмми, я с тобой, я с тобой... я с тобой... я с тобой...  
  
Глова шла кругом. Он уже не знал, слышит ли его брат. Это было не важно. Он должен был чувствовать, что его душа сейчас находится рядом с ним, что здесь в машине, сжатая от ужаса как пружина, сидит только его пустая оболочка. Душа Дина была там. Вместе с братом. Умирала вместе с ним.  
Дин услышал, как телефон упал на кровать из разжавшихся пальцев Сэма. Услышал еще один его короткий вдох... еще один... еще...  
  
И тишина...  
  
Что-то мягко упало, рядом с телефоном... Это Сэм...  
  
Сердце Дина остановилось.  
  
Сердце Сэма перестало биться ровно за секунду до этого...  
  
  
Дин не мог вдохнуть, не мог открыть глаза, не мог пошевелиться, парализованный самым страшным мгновением в своей жизни... самым бесконечным...  
  
  
Раздался стук в дверь, где-то далеко за границей сознания. Еще раз, затем грохот выламываемой двери. В номер к брату вбежали люди, зашуршали, затопали, закричали команды.  
  
Дин сделал один рваный вдох сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как кровь потекла по его прокушенным пальцам. Голоса кричали совсем рядом:  
 _  
Пульса нет... дыхания нет... зрачки реагируют... подключайте... заряжай на двести... разряд..._  
  
Дин слышал и ощущал всем телом разряд тока, вонзившийся в Сэма. Пронзительный писк переносного кардиомонитора...  
  
 _Нитевидный... на триста... разряд..._  
  
Дин дернулся вместе с Сэмом. Пронзительный истерический писк... Нет... нет... нет... Что же это...  
  
 _Еще раз... триста шестьдесят... разряд..._  
  
Удар током. Дин вздрогнул.   
  
Ампула треснула в его кулаке, раздавленная... Господи... господи... нет...  
  
Пронзительный писк...   
  
Отрывочный...  
 __  
Есть пульс... кислород...  
  
Дальше все поехало куда-то в сторону, мир сдвинулся и стал уползать в серую сумрачную дымку. Дин слышал только эхо слов "есть пульс" и отрывочный писк... еще... еще... еще... вместе с его, снова забившимся сердцем...  
  
Есть пульс...  
  
Есть пульс...  
  
Кто-то выключил телефон и мир погас.  
  
  
Дин пришел в себя минут через десять. Он лежал, упав головой на руль форда. За окном пошел дождь. Капли стучали по крыше, неритмично, хаотично... неправильно. В сжатой в руке трубке была тишина. В левой руке пустые осколки и кровь, ручейками сбегающая вниз и капающая на колени. Он разжал ладонь, несколько секунд просто глядя на куски тонкого изогнутого стекла, вонзившиеся глубоко в кожу. Вытекающая кровь стала собираться в маленькое озерце...  
  
Медленно моргая и пытаясь согнать пелену с глаз, он осторожно положил телефон на сиденье рядом с собой. Затем пальцами вынул все осколки. Вытер правую руку о Джинсы и достал из заднего кармана застиранную, некогда черную, бандану. Обмотал вокруг раненой ладони. Надо было ехать. Надо было продвинуться еще немного - за границу сто двадцать четвертой мили. Надо было закончить начатое дело. Ампулы с препаратом у него больше не было...


	10. Chapter 10

***  
  
Loveland. Colorado. Banner Health Medical Center. 1:49 ночи  
  
  
Сэм пришел в себя. С трудом понимая, где он и что. Пытаясь восстановить последние минуты, которые он помнил, перед тем как все погасло, прежде чем открыть глаза. Он остановил свое сердце. Он умер. Наверное, все удалось.   
  
Сейчас он жив и думает, значит и дальше удалось.  
  
Открыл глаза, ожидая увидеть потолок своего номера. Потолок белый, но не тот. Незнакомые запахи. Незнакомые звуки. Ритмичный писк где-то над ухом. Поморгал и, наконец-то, посмотрел по сторонам.  
  
Больничная палата. Белая и стерильная. Вокруг мониторы и датчики. На руке манжет, на груди электроды, в сгибе локтя игла капельницы. Повернул голову... рядом через проход пустая кровать...  
  
Он резко вдохнул от страшного воспоминания... Дин... он был там... он тоже должен был... сразу после него. Что произошло, что случилось? Где Дин? Где его телефон?  
  
Кардиомонитор запищал быстрее, реагируя на панически затрепыхавшееся сердце. В палату вошла медсестра и быстро оказалась возле него.  
  
\- Прошу вас успокойтесь, - потянулась она к нему, укладывая обратно на кровать.  
  
\- Где мой брат? Где мой телефон? Отдайте мне телефон! Быстрее! Там мой брат... - Сэм не в силах был справиться со словами. Но медсестра успокаивала его.  
  
\- Все в порядке, успокойтесь, дышите глубже... все хорошо... - увещевала она, проверяя его капельницу и показания на приборах вокруг.  
  
\- Мне нужен мой телефон... вы не понимаете... - от волнения Сэм задыхался, - он там один... мне нужно позвонить ему... он там один... он может умереть...  
  
\- Я сейчас принесу вам ваш телефон, если вы обещаете мне успокоиться, сделайте глубокий вдох... еще... вам нельзя сейчас волноваться, у вас был сердечный приступ... теперь все в порядке...  
  
Сэму хотелось сказать ей, он в курсе, что у него сердечный приступ, что он себе его сам устроил. Что пусть уже принесут назад его гребаный телефон! Но он только послушно задышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Медсестра удостоверилась, что пульс приходит в норму и пациент вне опасности и развернулась, чтобы принести телефон.  
  
\- Как я сюда попал? - Сэму нужен был ответ.  
  
\- Кто-то позвонил в скорую, сказал, где вы и что у вас приступ. Медики приехали очень вовремя. Вас спасло чудо.  
  
Сэм кивнул. Нет, его спасло не чудо. Это Дин, наверняка, позвонил им. Он подстраховался. На всякий случай, вызвал скорую. Вот засранец. Но это значило только одно... препарат не сработал как надо, он не завел его сердце обратно. Если Дин этого не знает, то... ему срочно нужен был его телефон!  
  
Сэм оторвал руку ото лба, когда снова вошла медсестра. Девушка в розовой униформе протянула ему его мобильный, мягко улыбаясь. Затем покинула палату. Телефон был выключен. Кто-то вырубил его. Зачем не понятно. Может, чтобы он не названивал в тишине больничных покоев. Господи, если Дин ему звонил, то, наверное, уже с ума сошел от волнения. Сэм включил аппарат, едва дождавшись пока он загрузится. Набрал номер Дина. Послышался щелчок, кто-то поднял трубку.  
  
\- Дин! - Сэм не выдержал и закричал первым. - Дин все хорошо, я живой!  
  
В трубке молчали, Сэм засомневался, туда ли он попал, потом засомневался, вдруг это не Дин взял трубку и... может быть, уже случилось самое страшное... господи... Кто-то медленно выдохнул, будто не дышал до этого момента.  
  
\- Сэм...  
  
\- Дин!  
  
\- Все хорошо? - голос брата звучало очень тихо, неуверенно.  
  
\- Дин, все нормально! Я живой! Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Теперь да...  
  
Оба замолчали. Сэм знал, что подумал Дин. Что он не выкарабкался. Наверное, он уже прощался с собственной жизнью, когда телефон Сэма не отвечал так долго. Возможно, замышлял что-то нехорошее. Но он был жив и говорил с ним. Дин был жив, значит, ничего плохого не сделал. Огромная гора свалилась с плеч, а бетонная плита, наконец, поднялась с груди и перестала сдавливать сердце Сэма. Дин был в порядке.  
  
\- Дин, с препаратом было что-то не так.  
  
\- Я уже знаю.  
  
\- Ты подослал ко мне скорую?  
  
\- Да, - даже отпираться не стал Дин.  
  
\- Ты с самого начала сомневался? - почему-то Сэм начинал сердиться.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Дин, какого хрена? Зачем тогда?  
  
\- А ты бы стал колоть иначе?  
  
Сэм замолчал, задумавшись. Кто знает, стал бы или нет. Если бы не слышал уверенный голос Дина, что все сработает.  
  
\- Ты меня обманул, получается?  
  
\- Нет. Я не был в этом уверен до конца. Семьдесят пять процентов, помнишь? - Дина окружала подозрительная тишина. Сэм не слышал ни шума двигателя, никаких других звуков, выдающих его местонахождение.  
  
\- Ну, ты и засранец, - Сэм покачал головой. Будто он не знал этого раньше, что Дин мог отколоть в подобном случае.  
  
\- Брось, Сэм... - Дин звучал очень устало, почти бесцветно. Сэм вдруг вспомнил про план и препарат.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не колол? Дин?  
  
\- Нет.   
  
\- Ты где? Что ты делаешь?  
  
\- На стоянке, сижу в машине.  
  
\- В Колорадо Спрингс? Как и раньше, возле бара?  
  
\- Нет, дальше. Я уехал оттуда. Граница Сто двадцать четыре. Помнишь?  
  
Лучше бы не помнил, подумал Сэм. Лучше бы все это уже кончилось. Хотя стоп...  
  
\- Дин? Как думаешь, все уже кончилось?  
  
\- Для тебя да.  
  
\- Для меня? А ты?  
  
\- Надо умереть, помнишь?  
  
Черт. Сэм должен был очиститься от проклятья, умерев. К Дину это пока не относилось.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, мне вполне неплохо. Хоть лекарство и не сработало... но может все же стоит использовать этот способ и тебе, - говоря это сердце Сэма подпрыгнуло от колючей боли за Дина. От одной мысли, что он умрет. Тоже...  
  
\- Так уже не выйдет...  
  
\- Почему? Нет, я не имею ввиду, что оно не воскресило меня обратно. Мы тебе тоже вызовем скорую, чтобы они успели тебя откачать, - Господи, это он говорит? Как можно вообще такие вещи спокойно говорить своему брату?  
  
\- Я разбил ампулу...  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Она разбилась. У меня больше нет препарата.  
  
\- Как? Что случилось? - Сэм не мог поверить ушам.  
  
\- Упала.  
  
\- Ты шутишь? Ты уронил... она тебе стоила целое состояние, а ты ее просто уронил?  
  
\- Типа того... - ну да, конечно, расскажет он Сэму, как раздавил ее в собственной ладони пока слушал, как он умирает.  
  
Сэм потерялся немного:  
  
\- И что теперь?  
  
\- Ну... у меня есть план.  
  
\- Почему меня всегда пугает эта фраза из твоих уст?  
  
\- Потому что мой план всегда гениальный? - улыбки на той стороне не ощущалось, хоть Дин вроде и пытался пошутить.  
  
\- Нет, потому, что твой план всегда самоубийственный.  
  
\- Так и есть, Сэм.  
  
\- Ты решил убить себя? - Сэм подавился последними словами.  
  
\- Да нет.  
  
\- Дин, признавайся, что за хрень ты на этот раз придумал. Я уже только что умер и воскрес, мне уже ничего не страшно.  
  
\- Да ничего особенного. Я просто подожду волну Четыреста девяносто шесть.  
  
\- Ты... чего?  
  
\- Да ничего! Просто сяду на задницу и подожду, пока придет волна и грохнет меня!  
  
\- Дин... - накричать на него или что? Гениальный план самоубийства. - Ты в своем уме?  
  
\- Конечно, у меня тут было целых полтора часа, чтобы хорошенько все это обдумать.  
  
Сэм посмотрел на часы в телефоне. Полтора часа прошло с момента как его сердце остановилось до этой минуты. Все это время, в полной тишине и неизвестности, Дин обдумывал свой план. Ну, конечно. Что еще он мог придумать?  
  
Угробить себя.  
  
Хотя - это же и есть их план. Но уж больно Сэму не нравился этот способ. Пытка... кто знает как долго... кто знает, чем кончится... кто знает, какие будут последствия...  
  
\- Да ладно, не бзди. Ты сам заметил, что симптомы пропадают после прекращения приступа. Я буду как огурец. - Дин заметно хорохорился.  
  
\- Ты идиот... Уфф... - это все еще после приступа так хреново или сейчас еще один будет?  
  
\- Кончай ныть, не порть мне геройскую смерть... и вообще у меня телефон садится уже...  
  
\- Стой, стой... что? Уже садится? Когда... когда у нас волна? У тебя...  
  
\- Три тридцать шесть.  
  
\- Ты нигде не можешь его зарядить? Дин?  
  
\- Не-а...  
  
\- Дин, кончай придуриваться, ты меня пугаешь...  
  
\- Кто бы говорил. Умирают тут в прямом эфире всякие... а я еще потом пугаю...  
  
\- Ты... ты... Дин не пропадай...  
  
\- Прости, братишка, он уже на последнем издыхании... - это Дин про телефон или про себя?  
  
\- Вызови скорую...  
  
\- Сэм, спокойно... все под контролем.  
  
\- Вызови скорую, я сказал!  
  
\- Рано еще, Сэм.  
  
\- Я тебе сам скорую вызову, упрямый баран! Ты где?  
  
\- Сэм, не переживай. Я все устрою. Я сам поеду в больницу к назначенному сроку. Я, представь себе, не менее тебя заинтересован в том, чтобы воскреснуть потом. Как-то жить немного хочется. Как представлю, что ты с деткой сотворить можешь...  
  
\- Дин, кончай мне зубы заговаривать...  
  
\- Сэм. Я говорю, я буду в больнице. Поверь мне, я не собираюсь тебя обманывать. Мемориал Хоспитал в Колорадо Спрингс. Я уже тут сижу на стоянке.  
  
\- Дин, я... я к тебе туда приеду...  
  
\- Так стоп, ты там после сердечного приступа своего сначала отойди. Мне врачи такого наговорили про тебя, пока ты... - прикусил язык. Блин, он не собирался говорить, что всю больницу на уши поставил, а сам чуть в отбойник на трассе на полном ходу не въехал, пока узнал, что с братом.  
  
\- Так ты звонил сюда?  
  
\- А как иначе, Сэм? Кончай там дергаться. Я сказал, что все под контролем. У тебя есть час до волны, потом приезжай. И сам придешь в себя, и я успею.  
  
\- Что успеешь? Дин ты...  
  
\- Сэм... телефон сейчас отключится, аккумулятор сел... Сэм...  
  
Связь прервалась. Сэм разочарованно откинулся обратно на подушку. Зарычал, не находя способа выплеснуть все чувства переполняющие его. Все под контролем. Что еще мог сказать Дин, собираясь умереть? Лежи и не дергайся? Как же! Швырнул бесполезный телефон на постель. Злость уже брала. На самом деле. Пошел бы Дин со своим контролем уже...


	11. Chapter 11

***  
  
Colorado Springs. Colorado. Memorial Hospital. 03:29 ночи  
  
  
В первый раз в свой жизни он пришел в больницу добровольно.Не потому, что был ранен его отец или брат, или кто еще из близких, не потому, что его кто-то притащил без сознания, не сопротивляющимся уже, а потому, что это было нужно самому. Он пришел с одной очень прозаичной целью - умереть в безопасности. Потому что обещал брату.  
  
Дин не смог заставить себя сидеть весь этот час в приемном покое, поэтому пришел только за пять мину до начала... конца.  
  
Зашел, кивнул дежурной медсестре за стойкой и сел на один из дальних пластиковых стульев в зоне ожидания. Все логично. Зона ожидания для тех, кто ждет. С одной стороны от него стоял автомат с кофе. Дрянной, должно быть, как всегда в больницах. С другой – телефон-автомат. Две вещи, которые он хотел сейчас больше всего. Выпить кофе и позвонить Сэму. Насчет кофе сомнений было меньше. Хрен знает, какая это по счету сегодня чашка кофе будет, да и все равно уже, смысл бояться передозировки кофеина в организме, если умирать собрался.   
  
Дин встал и купил себе стакан раскаленного кофе в пластиковом стаканчике. И вправду отвратный, но если пить пока слишком горячий, то обожженные вкусовые рецепторы ничего не почувствуют. Никакого вкуса. Только раскаленный жидкий огонь, льющийся вниз по горлу.  
  
Теперь остался телефон автомат.   
  
Если позвонить Сэму, станет только хуже. И ему самому, и брату. Слишком свежи были в памяти те страшные бесконечные минуты, которые он пережил на стоянке, та агония, что прожигала его насквозь, когда он слышал звуки его смерти. Но если все же позвонить, может, обожженные нервы ничего не почувствуют? Никаких чувств. Только раскаленный жидкий огонь, пожирающий его изнутри в последний раз.  
  
Он подошел к автомату... снял трубку и по памяти набрал номер, который нестираемой татуировкой был выжжен изнутри его сознания. Нажал последнюю цифру и услышал гудок... Нажал на рычаг...   
  
Нет, к черту. Сэм не должен всего этого пережить вместе с ним. Даже если Дину самому очень хочется, чтобы брат был сейчас рядом. Сэм не должен никогда больше в жизни испытать этого, услышать, увидеть и почувствовать, как он умирает. Ощущать, как от души откалывается огромный кусок и с агонизирующим рассыпающимся звоном падает в пропасть, в безмолвное ничто, нигде и никогда бессмысленного существования... Ощущать, как разделяется неразделимое...  
  
Все будет хорошо.  
  
Пусть Сэм сразу перейдет в состояние хорошо, когда он придет в себя... после...  
  
Две минуты...  
  
Должно быть странно смотрится, сидит человек и ждет... не когда ему сообщат хорошие новости, о поправляющемся родственнике, или даже плохие новости, а отсчитывает секунды и ждет не дождется, когда же, наконец...  
  
Одна минута...  
  
Дин встал и подошел к стойке. Мило улыбнулся медсестре. Та, подняв на него глаза и улыбнувшись в ответ, ждала пока посетитель, о чем-то ее спросит. Но странный посетитель, только положил вдруг на стойку перед ней телефон и, все еще ослепительно улыбаясь, произнес:  
  
\- Зарядите, пожалуйста, я жду очень важного звонка...  
  
Не успела она ему вежливо отказать, заглядывая в усталые зеленые глаза, как он внезапно побледнел и, вцепившись пальцами в стойку, выдохнул:  
  
\- Пожалуйста...  
  
\- Сэр? С вами все в порядке?  
  
Дин кивнул, потом тут же покачал головой:   
  
\- Нет... но все в порядке, - с трудом оторвался от стойки и направился куда-то по коридору.  
  
Озабоченная медсестра, вскочила со своего места и обежала свою стойку вслед за мужчиной, которому определенно стало плохо.  
  
Как иронично и справедливо было, что последний удар, четыреста девяносто шести миль, должен был разорвать его сердце. Он заставил Сэма принять почти смертельный яд, чтобы спасти его от проклятья. Слышал, как остановилось его сердце от дозы непроверенного препарата. Живьем умер там, за сотню миль от него, не умирая по-настоящему. Теперь справедливость торжествовала.  
  
\- Сэр? - послышалось за спиной Дина. Отлично, все идет по плану. Пункт два - не дать себя спасти раньше времени.  
  
Дин опираясь о стену, на слабеющих ногах проскользнул в первую же попавшуюся дверь. Это оказалась пустая темная палата. Идеально. Из последних сил он захлопнул дверь и подпер ее изнутри тумбочкой, стоящей недалеко. Так должно хватить времени, пока та девушка постучится, покричит, попытается открыть, потом позовет на помощь, потом они всей гурьбой вломятся вовнутрь и найдут его на полу уже мертвым.   
  
Дин сделал несколько последних шагов назад и уперся спиной в стену. Сполз вниз, отдаваясь всецело и благодарно, накатившей на него агонии.  
  
Впитывая и поглощая невыносимое давление, невозможную тяжесть, запредельную боль в груди.   
  
Концентрируясь только на ударах своего сердца...  
  
Тяжелых... двойных...  
  
Сердце всегда бьется дважды...  
  
Тук-тук... Тук-тук...  
  
Тук-тук...  
  
Удар и эхо...  
  
Два, как один...  
  
Один, потом другой...  
  
Всегда вместе...  
  
Всегда друг за другом...  
  
И когда останется только один удар...  
  
Это будет конец...  
  
Тук...  
  
...


	12. Chapter 12

***  
  
Loveland. Colorado. Banner Health Medical Center.3:41 ночи  
  
  
В груди пронзительно кольнуло...  
  
Сэм вскочил.   
  
В безмолвной темноте палаты слышалось только его одинокое дыхание. На сердце упала тупая черная тяжесть.  
  
Он знал, что это значило...  
  
Дин...  
  
Сэм закрыл глаза, приложив ладонь к своей груди. Будто двойные неспокойные удары его сердца помогли бы услышать сквозь расстояние сердцебиение Дина...  
Его отсутствие...  
  
Невыносимую тишину...  
  
  
Его телефон молчал. Абонент недоступен. Почти весь бесконечно тянущийся час он пытался дозвониться доДина, но ответа не было. Разряжен. Сел. Иссяк.  
  
Прошу...  
  
Дин...  
  
Вернись...  
  
Лишь тишина...  
  
Минута за минутой...  
  
Слепое ожидание...  
  
Растянутый как жила...  
  
Мучительный...  
  
Невыносимый...  
  
Миг...  
  
  
Между смертью и жизнью...  
  
Между ударом и эхом...  
  
  
Между ним и Дином...  
  
Между пустотой и вдохом...  
  
Между...  
  
До следующего двойного удара...  
  
Тук-тук... тук-тук... тук-тук...  
  
Всегда один за другим...  
  
  
Сэм упал на подушки, закрыв лицо руками.   
  
Живой...  
  
Только и пронеслось в его сознании, только пробилось в его сердце.  
  
Он не знал, как он это почувствовал, он не понимал, откуда он это знал, но Дин был жив. И теперь Сэма ничего больше здесь не держало. Открыв глаза, он вскочил и начал одеваться, вытряхнув всю свою одежду из шкафа. Нет больше смысла ждать, нет смысла бежать друг от друга. Проклятье разбито. Теперь он побежит только в одну сторону. К брату.  
  
  
Он сбежал из больницы незамеченным, никому ничего не объясняя. Для полного счастья угнал с дальнего незаметного конца парковки машину. И мчал. Мчал в Колорадо Спрингс сквозь влажную, моросящую осенним дождем мглу наступающего утра. Навстречу рассвету.  
  
В пути ему позвонили из больницы с телефона Дина. Сказали, что он жив.  
  
В Лонгмонте он подобрал брошенную на заправке Импалу. И вдавил родную педаль газа в пол, оглушенный звериным рыком Диновой детки, спешащей к возлюбленному хозяину. Она жадно пожирала колесами мили. Мили, которые теперь их больше не разделяли. Мили, которые были теперь просто расстоянием от одной точки до другой, а не от жизни до смерти, от боли до мучения, от страха до агонии. Мили, которые теперь только сокращались.  
  
В Колорадо Спрингс он был уже на рассвете. Абсолютно неважно было сколько времени, его тоже уже можно было не считать.  
  
В приемном покое больницы сразу догадались, о ком Сэм спрашивал. Дежурила все та же самая медсестра. Прежде чем проводить Сэма в палату к брату, она эмоционально рассказывала о его похождениях, о том, как он странно себя вел и, когда ему стало плохо прямо на ее глазах, почему-то ушел и заперся в палате. Что пришлось звать на помощь и выламывать забаррикадированную дверь. Что, когда они его нашли на полу, он не подавал больше признаков жизни. Что бригаде реаниматологов потребовалось больше пяти минут, чтобы запустить его сердце вновь.  
  
Сэм лишь молча качал головой, веря и не веря, что это все происходит с ними, а не в дешевом непонятном триллере. Вся жизнь сплошной дешевый триллер.  
  
Палата была слабо освещена. Дин лежал на единственной кровати, словно тень, отражая Сэма, совсем недавно лежащего точно так же, подключенным к кардиомонитору и капельнице. Глаза его были закрыты. Должно быть, он спал. Наконец-то после всего этого сумасшедшего дня. Невыносимо длинного. Сэм тихо подошел, одновременно желая и не желая разбудить его. Но Дин вдруг сам открыл глаза, будто почувствовал его присутствие и несколько раз моргнул:  
  
\- Скажи, что ты не глюк...  
  
\- Не глюк, Дин... - Сэм улыбнулся.  
  
\- Отлично... - Дин облегченно вздохнул, - а то меня тут опять чем-то забористым накачали... наверное, боятся, что убегу.  
  
\- Немудрено, после того, что ты тут устроил.  
  
\- Я говорил как ненавижу ведьм? К черту их всех.  
  
\- К черту...  
  
\- Сэм... поехали домой...  
  
\- Поехали...  
  
Сэм помог встать и одеться слабому и неустойчивому от вколотых лекарств, но упрямо упирающемуся Дину. Они тихо прокрались мимо сестринского поста и, усевшись, наконец-то, в Импалу, облегченно вздохнули. Сэм сел за руль. Дин устало откинулся на спинку сидения. Импала довольно заурчала, взвивая из под колес пожухлые коричневые листья с дороги. Рассвет мягко просвечивал сквозь разбавленные серые облака. Они поехали домой.  
  
Вместе. Как неразделимое единство противоположностей, не боящееся смерти.  
  
  
The end


End file.
